


Grown

by Over__watch



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:47:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 24,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29983065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Over__watch/pseuds/Over__watch
Summary: «Hogwarts will host, for New Year's Eve, a ball dedicated to the rebirth of this school. For us, it is symbolically the beginning of a new year, a new life, and a new era. It will be an event that will see you as the main characters because you eight, you Head Boy together, will provide for the organization. Invitations, decorations, music, dinner, everything you need. My wish is that you all work together precisely to avoid any kind of conflict and division. So far, there have been far too many. »She shot a sharp glance at the Slytherins, and especially at the not-too-happy air of Head Boy Malfoy and then the Gryffindors, to Harry, who obviously missed the point.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

Headmistress McGonagall , principal of Gryffindor House, could boast of running a house of diligent, talented and rule-abiding students . At least almost everyone, except Potter, Weasley, and Granger, who in those eight years had done more infractions than any of the Gryffindor house had ever committed in the past decade. But McGonagall was not keen to emphasize this.  
If at that moment, however, the headmistress had gone out into the corridor of the fifth floor she would have been run over by a brunette girl, wearing a crumpled uniform and a tie in her hand, who ran, dragging a bag full of books. She would have been outraged to find that the crazed fireball was the Head Girl Granger, who usually stalked tidy in the corridors, giving punishments or reprimands towards the students. 

The girl ran even if Lord Voldemort was in front of her, revived. A few more minutes and she would be late for the Ancient Runes class!  
If there was one thing that hadn't changed for Hermione even after the war, it was the famous list of priorities that Ronald had provided, already in the early years to point out to her was a bit off-balance. She therefore preferred to break her neck by rocketing through corridors and stairways like a fury rather than not arriving early for class.  
Panting, she stopped only when she finally saw the corridor that interested her. Before turning the corner, she caught her breath and straightened her uniform. She brushed her hair more tangled than ever from her forehead to throw it annoyingly down her back where they fell into a cracked mass of curls. By now she had given up on styling them. She had no make-up, light dark circles clear under the eyes. The night before, Ronald and Harry had had to stay in the common room late (" We never do anything funny Herm, come on! " " Stay with us to drink a butterbeer , we go to bed early "), and well soon their trio had expanded, with Ginny, Neville, Dean, Seamus, Cali, even Luna from the Ravenclaw tower , leaning on Neville's shoulder looking more dreamy than usual.  
Once back in her room, now at two o'clock, Hermione had not resisted the temptation to give one last review of all the homework for the next week, which she had obviously already finished, falling asleep in fact very late. With only three hours of sleep and no breakfast, she was still very ready for a day full of lessons. It was the year of the WIZARDS and not even dead tired she would have become a laver.  
Trying to tone herself, she rearranged her skirt that had risen a little too far, thanking it was still at a safe height, all because she refused to follow Ginny's advice (" Herm , you should definitely make up your own mind to shorten a little 'that skirt, you have nice legs, do not be a nun "), fasten the last button of the blouse, and fix the red and gold tie that she was holding tightly in hand. Struggling with the knot she turned the corner and took the second door on the left, entering the Ancient Runes classroom, just five minutes early for the lesson.  
She walked without even having to look at the first counter on the left, which was always empty, practically her by right for years. She placed the bag gently, trying not to damage the tomes she had put inside, some of which taken under Madama Pince's grim eye from the library, knowing that if she returned them with even a scratch she would probably lose a hand, and sat satisfied on the counter.  
With the Head Girl rhythms, patrols and meetings, in the last few days it had become practically impossible for Hermione to carve out a free moment even just to take a walk not suitable for finding couples in some corner of the castle to make out. But she definitely liked her life more than running from Death Eaters or Voldemort and being Head Girl had advantages that were worth it. Like the single room with attached bathroom. After living six years in a dormitory with five other girls and shared bathrooms, it was practically a luxury for her to have her own room, and not always have the floor covered with clothes, shoes, make-up, trunks.  
The truth was that even not having to expect someone to try to kill her by the end of the year was a cause of perennial joy for her. Since she was eleven and she became friend with Harry, she had been always on alert. Now that Voldemort was dead and the Death Eaters were mostly behind bars, the peace of that life seemed enough to be happy.  
So happy, that she was also facing the end of her relationship with Ronald with positivity. After the kiss in the Chamber of Secrets, they had had a history as short as disastrous.  
She and Ron had realized how impossible it was actually for them to agree on anything, and even on the physical level, the attraction was equal to that for a Pygmy Smurf.  
In the months following Fred's death, Hermione had been happy to be by his side as a friend, and together, when Ron was finally calmer, they had decreed the end of their story, maintaining a great affection and a great friendship.  
Hermione roused herself from her thoughts when a group of clucking students entered the classroom. She dipped the quill into the ink. The background buzz faded as the professor walked in and walked around the desk. The last to enter, strangely late, was Malfoy. He hurried across the room, accompanied by Theodore Nott, and sat parallel to Hermione, at the first counter on the right.  
Malfoy and a few other seventh year Slytherins had returned to Hogwarts to finish the WIZARDS, which meant they had also escaped Azkaban, although Malfoy even carried the Dark Mark.  
Hermione could also be pleased. Although he was an arrogant and spoiled son of a father, he too must not have been doing very well, in those years.  
Hermione remembered very well the sixth year when Malfoy had constantly put a terrified expression on his face that they only later discovered was for his job to kill Dumbledore, as well as remembered the incident in the Moaning Myrtle's bathroom where Harry could have killed him for the his unhealthy idea of using Snape's spell .  
She also remembered the reticence and help Draco had given when he had pretended not to recognize them at the Malfoy Manor. Sure not enough, but she had known wicked and cruel people, and as arrogant, snooty and spoiled he might be, she didn't think Malfoy was really bad.  
«Hello mudblood, what a good wind. Did you arrive flying in a runaway Hippogriff this morning? »  
Exactly. Hermione snorted, not too annoyed. The constant bickering with the Slytherins was now almost funny, they were so stupid and superficial. But that damn name...  
«Stop calling me Mudblood Malfoy, even your little brain must have known that is not cute. » she said through gritted teeth so as not to be heard by the teacher.  
«But you are a Mudblood, Granger. » He replied, taking the quill out of his bag and giving her a half grin. «You shouldn't take it as an offense. »  
Hermione only raised her eyes before turning her attention to the professor who started the lesson, the feather that was already running fast on parchment. 

Two hours later, holding back a yawn, she calmly gathered her books, and let the classroom empty before leaving, making sure that no students left any books or scrolls lying around. She was still a Head Girl, wasn't she?  
Annoyed, she tried to ignore the rumblings in her stomach that reminded her that she hadn't had breakfast. Eleven o'clock ... Merlin, in the Great Hall still would not have found the tables set, but perhaps in the hole hour she could go to the kitchens and get a brioche (she would never have asked a house elf to bring it to her).  
«Granger, I can hear yout stomach from here. Since when Gryffindor’s flawless Head Girl shows up in these conditions in class? » Malfoy's sarcastic voice surprised her from behind, and she noticed that as Nott headed for the exit, Malfoy was still quietly putting away his things.  
«What's Malfoy, are you worried about me? » She said ironically as she pondered the thought of kitchens.  
«Oh no, I'd just like to make sure you don't pass out here, you know I should help you. » He said seraphic as he stood up.  
«I just forgot to have breakfast. » she said, distracted as she made a feather broken in two vanish.  
The boy went to the door, while Hermione also took her things. Suddenly then he stopped, in the middle of the room impaled.  
«What the hell are you...» Before she could finish the sentence the young man began to speak aloud to himself.  
«Pudgy! » Before the girl could think he was completely mad, a house elf appeared precariously on the desk at the back of the classroom.  
«Master Draco, hello Master Draco! » Said the affable one in a half bow. 

Hermione raised her eyebrows so much that she felt them tug, annoyed .  
As a founder and staunch supporter of CREPA, she did not tolerate that anyone could still use house elves as slaves even though she knew there were hundreds of them at Hogwarts. But she also knew that they were well treated, dressed and well fed. While the Malfoy family seemed to have no care for those little creatures, as he well remembered from Dobby's experience. As soon as she thought back to the little elf, a spontaneous sadness rose to her, remembering the mound of earth on which now white and yellow flowers grew where their friend, their saviour rested.  
He had saved them from Malfoy Manor, he had saved her from Bellatrix's torture ... the anger she felt came overwhelmingly and suddenly, taking her breath away. A sweat covered her hands while the Cruciatus of Bellatrix the returning to her mind.  
«Pudgy please go to the kitchens ...» the Slytherin was saying. «Get something to eat and bring it back, Granger didn't have breakfast. »  
The elf widened his curious eyes and turned them towards her, who gasped, astonished, so much that she managed to push away the thought of torture. «  
Malfoy! » she snapped. «There was no need for me to call an elf as if he were your slave just to bring me something to eat ... besides why this kindness? » she said happy to find a curiosity that would distract her. «Did you hit your head this morning? »  
Malfoy turned to watch her and grinning. «I told you Granger, I don't want to be accused of attacking you if you pass out from hunger and they find you with me. »  
But his eyes flickered to Hermione's pale face and then to her right hand convulsively gripping her left forearm. He must have guessed where her thoughts had gone and it seemed to her that the mocking expression died down, but before she could do or say anything with a loud " crac " the elf reappeared, holding a loaded silver tray in his small hands, full of croissants and a pitcher with Pumpkin juice. With a snap of his fingers, he moved the tray to an empty counter.  
«Please miss, Pudgy has brought you breakfast, Pudgy hopes it's enough, my friend Winky greets you. » Hermione’s face softened and relaxed seeing the creature that bustled to pour the pumpkin juice. «Pudgy you shouldn't have bothered ... thanks Malfoy, but really not where ...» she raised her head to thank the boy for his unexpected surge of kindness but saw him as he entered the door with decision, leaving the room without a word. 

She frowned. How strange.  
The scent of the still warm chocolate croissants tickled her stomach.  
Since Pudgy had brought that tray up there, she might as well stop for a moment to eat. She sat down on the wooden bench, reaching for the brioche and staring at the elf. He reminded her a lot of Dobby . Light-colored eyes, frail and small, he wore a funny hat in the shape of a teapot, and a white tunic tied at the waist. Hermione recognized the uniform of the Hogwarts elves, the emblem was clearly visible embroidered on the chest, accompanied however by a smaller and darker one, a stylized M surrounded by small thistles.  
She quickly realized that he must be an elf from the Malfoy family, which explained why Malfoy had called him. «Thanks Pudgy . Do you serve the Malfoy family? » She asked curiously as she bit into the brioche.  
He nodded frantically. «Yes, ma'am yes. Pudgy served at Malfoy Manor, but now Master Draco has brought him here, along with many more of us. The Manor is always empty, so Master Draco thought we might be better off here. »  
Hermione raised an eyebrow affected. Empty? She thought that Narcissa had remained at the Manor after being acquitted. The elf gasped a little in distress and pricked up his ears as if he had been called. Maybe Malfoy was calling him from somewhere else in the castle?  
«Pudgy now has to go lady, hope you did well, the young lady is so nice. » And without giving her time to reply, he dematerialized. Hermione remained there, still a little gloomy from the bad memories that came back, in flashes, biting thoughtfully into the brioche.  
Think positively Hermione. It's past, it can't hurt you anymore. She repeated the hackneyed words she recited like a mantra every time the nightmares woke her up in the night, or the memories didn't make her sleep. Ten minutes and two glasses of pumpkin juice later, Head Girl Granger walked out of the classroom with her usual stern frown, not before she'd cleared the tray. She didn't want some other elf to clean it up. A question still hovered in her head. Why had Malfoy been nice to her? She certainly couldn't tell Harry or Ron. They would have thought he was poisoning her. 

Draco Malfoy swore under his breath as he walked down the stairs to the Great Hall.  
That morning had started perfectly. He met that idiot Neville Longbottom in the hallway and teased him a little before breakfast. He had chuckled as he listened to Blaise bragging about the week's conquest as the idiot winked at a fifth year Ravenclaw who seemed to idolize him and had gone to Ancient Runes with Nott anticipating some bickering with Granger. He had well thought of sending Pudgy to get her something to eat, and then ... When he saw her clench her hand on her arm after class, he guessed that this must be the scar his psychopathic aunt had left her a few months ago, that terrifying evening when her screams had entered his head and they did not want to leave.  
«Pudgy! » He called out loudly, turning some of the Hufflepuff boys who passed by him. He glared at them as Pudgy appeared a few paces in front of him.  
«Granger? » He said in an almost annoyed tone of voice.  
The elf nodded frantically, perhaps frightened of having let him down. “She was eating when I went out. »  
He nodded briefly, dismissing him and walking towards Theo who was waiting for him on the stairs to the basement.  
«Granger? » He said with a slightly amused tone, having overheard his conversation with the elf.  
«You locked her somewhere and now you have to have your elf bring her to eat? If you kidnapped her, can we fight with the Weasel?  
Draco rolled his eyes in exasperation. «We have to find Blaise and go to the class, do I have to remind you that Slughorn doesn't love me regardless? »  
At those words Severus came back to his mind, but he immediately dismissed those thoughts. For that morning he already had his fair share of bad memories to keep at bay. Theo walked with him to the dungeons.  
«He said he had to go and change the cufflinks on his shirt. Apparently they didn't match the shade of the shirt as he thought. » He chuckled. Draco rolled his eyes.  
«Not even comment anymore. " 

Theo chuckled before pausing in front of the large dark wooden door with a snake of gems embedded in it. The statue's vertical eyes stared at them, apparently inert.  
«So what are you going to do with Granger? » Theodore said causally, then he murmured the password and enter into the common room.  
Draco sighed, his gaze wandering around the low-ceilinged room which had seen him grow up in those years. The fireplace was on, being late October, and several boys were huddled on the floor babbling, albeit taking care to keep the tone low. Everyone in Slytherin knew Head Boy Malfoy didn't like mess, and some had experienced how susceptible he could be, finding themselves Crushed or thrown across the room for raising the tone of the conversation too much.  
On the long and oblique table in the centre of the room there was a bag of books, and next to it a pair of long legs with a pair of black haute couture trousers, certainly not part of the uniform.  
Blaise Zabini was very classy sprawled in the chair with his eyes half closed. A first or second-year girl sitting on a sofa in front of the fireplace stared at him dreamily, and from Blaise's smile Draco could tell he had noticed. He silently approached evading Theo's question only to give Blaise's chair a swing, pulling it back, to watch him flounder with his arms as he tried to regain his balance and not crash to the ground. When Draco left his chair and regained his balance he glared at him. 

«Are you completely mad? The jacket is new and signed. If I had fallen I would have wrinkled it all. »  
Blaise was the vainest wizard he had met in his life.  
«Stop straggling and get your elegant ass up, we have Potions. » He said in a drawled tone, totally ignoring his words. Blaise stood up, stretched well and then brushed a non-existent speck of dust from his jacket.  
«Is that ridiculous lesson of yours over yet? » He said, alluding to Ancient Runes. «I don't know how you can follow it, it's such a bore. »  
Nott sneered. «Oh Draco finds it oddly interesting. Who knows why? » Draco stiffened irritated. Those idiots were bloody intuitive and had already figured out what was going on in their head for a couple of months.  
That damned mudblood. «Oh Draco, did lovely Miss Granger speak to you today? » Blaise chuckled, chuckling and nudging Nott. Draco narrowed his eyes angrily, reducing them to two slits. With a quick gesture he pulled out his wand and uttered a " Depulse " that sent them crashing into the loveseat before falling to the floor with a thud. While Theo took it all with great hilarity and continued to chuckle on the ground, Blaise let out a chilling scream, but before Draco could seriously worry about hurting him, he stood up in despair.  
«The jacket! » And Draco could refrain from slamming his hand on the desolate face, while the laughter of Theo had now turned into howls. 

Slughorn had definitely earned several points in Hermione's personal ranking.  
The teacher had always seemed to her to be inept. In fact, she was surprised when Harry told her how Slughorn had taken a stand during the war. When McGonagall had given the Slytherin students an ultimatum and that he had then returned in the basement, Slughorn had raised his head and encouraged Minerva to care for her students, because the house of Slytherin, one way or the other would help. In fact, many Slytherins had gone back and fought against their friends, relatives, even parents. Blaise, who had pretended to complain about the deplorable condition of his jacket, Theo who looked with glassy eyes to the body of his father, who died in the guise of a Death Eater, Daphne, who in order to protect his sister Astoria out of the battle had stunned her and Draco , who instead of running away with the parents had finally taken a stand and fought against the same Death Eaters who had occupied his home for a year. For others there had been no hope. Pucey, Goyle, who after Crabbe's death had tried to kill the director of his own house, totally mad, had started to fight against their own comrades, only to run away when Tom Riddle was defeated. At that moment, however, as much as she admired him, she just wanted to get away from his class. 

When they entered the classroom, they found it plagued by the scents of seven different potions arranged in small cauldrons on the desk. Slughorn had invited them to choose one and separate every single component, and then identify it. Not that it was all that difficult. Hermione stepped forward and took a clear potion. She carried her to the counter and immediately pulled out the manual, tucking her hair behind her ears so they wouldn't get in the way. She went to work enthusiastically.

Draco had chosen a clear potion, which he had taken two seconds to realize was Amortentia. With a disgusted look he continued to keep his face well away from the vial he had taken from the finished potion, while without even checking the manual he added the ingredients.  
He had learned everything he knew about Potions from Severus. From the first year he had spent countless hours chatting and learning from that shady man who had been his guide as long as he allowed it, until blinded by pride and the desire to avenge his father's humiliation he closed him out of his life and even out of his head, using the Occlumency tricks that he himself had taught him.  
Perhaps the thing he regretted most of all was not having made peace with him and being able to apologize only to his corpse.  
He stirred three times counter clockwise and the potion turned colour, becoming clear as water. Now not only from the vial of the potion prepared by the professor, but also from his own came the same smell. An insistent smell of vanilla, with a fruity note that he could not recognize, but which he knew very well where it came from.  
He drew the professor's attention with a nod, and he walked over to his cauldron, then pouring out a sincere compliment.  
«Excellent Mr. Malfoy, the potion looks perfect. Can you tell me what it is? »  
«Amortentia. » He replied tonelessly, praying that the torture would soon end. «The most powerful love potion in the world. For each one it takes on the smell of the thing you want most. »  
With a quick gesture he withdrew a vial of his potion and closed, placing it close to that of the teacher.  
Slughorn looked at him hesitantly, as if expecting him to add something, but when with a raised eyebrow the boy made it clear that he wasn't going to add anything else, he sighed.  
«Ah well, young Malfoy, if you don't want to share the smell from your love potion, let me remember mine. Red roses and hot chocolate. Once, years ago .. I met this young woman named Elladora in Dragon Alley ...»  
He tried to stifle a groan as Slughorn kept babbling about his old loves and took another two seconds to inhale the exquisite smell rising from the cauldron.  
«Evanesco. » he then murmured firmly, and the cauldron returned immaculate. He glanced around, realizing he was the first to finish as usual. Blaise next to him was cursing behind a Porous Bean that didn't reach how to squeeze. Theo was swinging dangerously on the cauldron in the grip of the fumes of the sleep potion, Pansy continued to giggle as she added ingredients to the cauldron with an unconvinced look.  
Across the room, only the Mudblood seemed to have understood something. The Weasel and the Scarred were whispering to each other, occasionally scratching their heads like monkeys, and Granger strike them at intervals to silence. Longbottom was struggling with the sticky material his potion had turned into, but when it began to leak he screamed for the professor's help. Draco yawned in boredom. Easy, too easy. With a grin he sat down comfortably to wait for the others to finish. 

How she hated not being able to do something! And that damn Malfoy was already done, how was that possible? She had followed every single instruction from the book, but it seemed not to be enough. Amortentia that was supposed to be transparent at this point was still a pleasant carmine red. She snorted in annoyance as the ferret handed the test tube to Slughorn with a disgusted look and snorted again hearing the professor start talking about his old loves to the sound of hot chocolate. 

She pulled her hair back, pulling a wooden stick out of her bag and tucking it into a bun before picking up the book again. Focus Hermione! You can't fail, otherwise your WIZARDS will go and get blessed!  
She had stopped paying attention to Harry and Ron as they fumbled, wondering why their potion had turned black and slimy as oil.  
She ran her eyes over the ingredient list and procedures. Where the hell had she gone wrong?  
«Granger, aren't you supposed to be the brightest witch of your century? » An ironic voice came from her right.  
She snorted angrily «Malfoy, I'm not really in the mood, stop these games. » She shot a fiery glance at the Slytherin, who sat comfortably in his chair and toyed with a goose feather. She hated that Malfoy was the only seventh year alumn she couldn't get past in Potions. He seemed to have an innate talent for the subject and had always been Snape 's favourite.  
He just grinned before answering her. «Counter clockwise Granger, counter clockwise. If you keep mixing like this it will take you a century to finish. »  
«I will certainly not take advice from you, what do you think? » She immediately replied before turning back to her friends, not deigning him more than a glance.  
She waited a few seconds, pausing to think. Was it advice or sabotage? Malfoy had finished the potion before her, but what if turning the potion counter clockwise totally ruined it? She looked puzzled at the book, reading the instructions. “Keep turning clockwise until the potion is clear. "  
But ...  
After all, Harry had spent the entire sixth year listening to Snape's notes scribbled in the margin of a book and got away with it quite well. Malfoy was always Snape 's favourite after all ...  
Holding her breath, she stopped the movement of the wand with which she imposed the rotation of the ladle in the potion and reversed its direction. It took three turns for the potion to finally become transparent.  
She stifled an exclamation of joy as she hurried to take a flask and bottle it.  
She then started to turn to Malfoy, to thank him, but ...  
«Oh dear! » Ronald's desperate scream made her instinctively turn to her left.  
There was an explosion, and when the smoke that had risen from the potion cleared, Ronald's pale, freckled face was covered in a slimy black layer.  
Slughorn came rocket, pointing his wand at his friend, cleaning him with a "Scourgify" and making the potion disappear. Thirty seconds later, however, Ron's face began to fill with unsightly pustules, so much so that the teacher immediately ordered Harry to accompany him to the infirmary, which the boy was happy to do by abandoning the now forgotten cauldron. The Slytherins across the classroom were laughing outright. Repressing the urge to slap her hand across the face, Hermione thought that Harry and Ron wouldn't take five more books of the half-blood prince to even get an O in that subject. 

Draco chuckled in amusement. That idiot stood impaled in front of the counter while his face swelled with pustules. Blaise, wand carefully hidden under his cloak, whispered the invoice.  
The fact that a potion had just popped in his face would have covered them, and to tell the truth, they couldn't miss a chance to make fun of Weasel.  
He looked at the mud blood, staring at his friends with a resigned look. Those two couldn't even get their tongues in their mouths without her, let alone complete a potion.  
Meanwhile Slughorn, all worried, declared the lesson over, and with a spell he took a vial from all the cauldrons.  
Blaise retracted his wand, brushed invisible specks of dust off his jacket.  
«Oh. » He murmured. «I really am an extraordinary wizard. »  
Draco rolled his eyes. «Extraordinary wizard, if you continue with this bullshit the invoice will be up to you and your royal face. »


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione was the brightest student at Hogwarts in at least a hundred years. So it was very strange that she would get confused when someone spoke to her.   
Maybe it was sleep, after all she had only gotten up half an hour ago. Perhaps it was the fact that she was mentally still reviewing the Potions assignment to be delivered that morning, perhaps the hunger. But in that moment, when Ron anxiously wrung his hands in front of her and Harry, his hand in front of his mouth choking on laughter, her synapses were slow to activate.  
«Sorry Ron… I'm not sure I understand. Can you tell me one more time? »  
« Here… yes … then. » Ron cleared his throat, trying in vain to gain confidence. «You know Padma and I are dating. »  
Hermione nodded as she curled up in the common room chair, smoothing her skirt over her legs and Crookshanks jumped into her lap. She stroked the furry ears of the purring cat, rubbing the crushed muzzle on her hand.  
«Well .. as you know today we go to Hogsmeade and just tonight we had to go out, you know, I booked a nice little restaurant but … » he wrinkled his hands. «But Padma is patrolling with Greengrass tonight, and so… I mean, I figured maybe you could replace her if you like. »   
Hermione looked at him for a few seconds in amazement.  
«You mean you want me to replace your girlfriend, endure a patrol with Greengrass, just so you can take her to dinner? » She raised his eyebrows as Ron turned almost purple.   
«Yes Mione ... I ... that is, always if it's not a problem for you. »  
«And why didn't you ask Harry? »  
This time it was Harry himself who answered. «We'd like to go out together, you know, me and Ginny and Ron and Padma. »  
Hermione tried to hide the annoyance she felt. She wasn't mad at Ron for dating someone, and not even Harry, who deserved more than anyone to live his relationship with Ginny to the fullest. But she ... she found herself at seventeen with the memory of some very awkward kiss. She knew her friends had nothing to do with it, but she couldn't help but feel alone.   
She sighed, focusing on her friends, who were standing there waiting for an answer.  
«Of course Ronald. » She said, getting up and gently putting Crookshanks down , then bending down to take the bag. «It's not a problem for me, don't worry, and have fun. » She chuckled as Harry patted Ron on the back and he deepened in thanks.  
«Thanks Mione, thank you very much, you are an angel! I swear to you that ... I swear to you that I will never ask you to copy from your parchment again! »  
Harry looked at him almost in shock, then whispered softly. «Ron, to believe you, you have to swear to her something a little more realistic than that! »  
Hermione laughed, before taking them both by the arm and pushing them towards the portrait hole.  
«Let's go, we have a lesson! » She said, waving to the Fat Lady.  
Once out in the corridor, Hermione immediately caught a glimpse of two firstborns trafficking with something.  
«Hey! Hey, what are you doing there? »  
«Hermione, they’re kids, leave them in peace. »  
She glared at him. «Ron, you are a senior student, and even if you are not Head Boy you have responsibilities towards your younger classmates! »

She was about to continue her harangue, when out of the corner of her eye she saw the two boys who stopped a little further on and were eating a strange purple candy.  
Horrified, she snapped:  
«Are those Skiving Snackboxes? STOP NOW! » And ran away chasing the two firstborns, while Harry and Ron were shocked to look at her.   
«Ron ... » Harry murmured.   
«Buddy...»  
«Is exactly...»  
«Same as McGonagall. Should we start being afraid? »  
«... Oh boy. »

«Hurry up! As long as you settle down you will never be more beautiful than me! » Blaise's voice came from under the jet of hot water. Draco was almost motionless under the water, relaxing all his muscles, tired after spending more than an hour on and off the broom.   
For some time, he had gotten into the habit of going out early in the morning and training with the snitch. Not that he wanted to get up early, but his sleep was always particularly disturbed, and when the dungeons were still silent he was already on his feet cursing his stupid brain that kept him awake with horrible dreams and disturbing sensations. He had also tried several times to use some Legilimency tricks on himself, but in the long run it required too much concentration, and his dreams still remained confusing. Since school began, therefore, he slept a few hours a night and spent the rest of his time studying or playing Quidditch. The consequence was that the head boy Malfoy was always particularly susceptible to practically any kind of annoyance. The basement, already quite in itself, in its bad days became a real oasis of peace and silence where not even a fly flew, if it did not want to find itself crashed.   
«Blaise, fuck you. » He limited himself to reply, moving the sodden tuft from his face and starting to lather with all tranquillity.   
«You are so rude. To think I wanted to do you a favor this morning, but I 'll keep my mouth shut then. » He continued, dropping the words with apparent randomness.  
Draco sighed. «Come on, tell me what you want. »  
Blaise smiled as, taking advantage of Draco's mirror, he adjusted his forelock. «Apparently Patil goes out with the Weasel, did you know that? They have a date tonight. »  
«Wow, this is what is news for which it is worth to listen to you. »Draco said sarcastically, rinsing the foam from his hair.   
«I thought you wanted to know. On the other hand, we all know that you have a particular interest in the girls who stay with the Weasel. »  
Draco froze, digesting Blaise's sentence. If Weasel was hanging out with Patil, it had to be really over with Granger. He grinned satisfied. The day was getting better by the second.   
Hee got out of the shower and quickly dried herself with a cloth, tying it around his waist before leaving.  
Shocked, he looked at Blaise, stiff in front of the mirror hanging on the wall, who was scrutinizing himself critically. «Don't you think these abs are perfect too? »  
Draco looked at him in shock, without even thinking about answering, and walked to the closet, taking a clean uniform and starting to get dressed.  
He was tucking his shirt into his pants when the door opened, letting Daphne in.  
Blonde, tall and lithe, Daphne was one of the most beautiful girls in school, but to Draco she was almost a sister. Along with Pansy, Blaise and Theo, he was among the few people who had always remained close to him.  
The girl threw herself on Draco's still unmade bed carelessly, lighting a cigarette. The boy looked at her annoyed.  
«Well, what are those faces? »   
«Polite people knock on, Daph. Secondly, if I find even a trace of ash in my sheets, I'll kill you. »  
«Even if I saw you naked I would not change anything. » she said, blowing the smoke away. «And to think I came here to offer you a deal. »  
Blaise arched an ironic eyebrow, reaching for her to take the cigarette from her lips and give it a drag. The girl burned it with her eyes before taking another one from the pocket of her uniform and lighting it with her wand.  
«What a deal? »  
The girl grinned. «Are you doing my patrol tonight? »  
«With the Patil? Kill me, please. »  
«And with Granger? Apparently you're replacing Patil tonight. » made Daphne amused. Draco whirled around staring at the girl's wry grin then glared at Blaise.  
«I didn't tell her anything. » that scoffed.  
«There was no need. You clearly die behind her. So, are you doing to patrol or not? »  
Draco continued to keep his grim expression. « Yes, I do. »

Hermione started to sit down to breakfast when someone called her from afar. Turning around, she saw Daphne Greengrass approach her annoyed. The girl informed her that " She had to study and did not have time to go around an empty and boring castle full of damn annoying squawking pictures " and that therefore " Malfoy would have replaced her so it would be better for her to arm herself with holy patience ".   
Hermione just chuckled at the exaggeration in her tone and then told her not to worry but to warn Malfoy to arrive on time or she would report to him.   
He sat down at the table informing Harry and Ron about the cause of his delay.  
«Are you joking? » Said Ron with wide eyes and half-chewed bread in his mouth.   
«Yuck Ron, close that sewer! »Resumed his sister, sitting opposite him with Harry close, at least as shocked as Ron.   
Hermione giggled. «No Ronald, I'm not kidding. And please stop looking at me as if a horn has popped on my forehead, it's not a tragedy. »  
Harry made an outraged sound. «You're going to patrol with Malfoy, doesn't that sound like a tragedy to you? » He said, spitting around pieces of bacon.   
«Hey, aren't you saying anything to him?" He spat the whole dish out! » Ron protested when Ginny just rolled her eyes.  
«Still not as obscene as you are, Ron. » Asked his brother.  
«Of course not, you wouldn't say that if you didn't fuck him ... »  
«Ronald! » I said Hermione hitting him in the arm.   
«Mione, Harry's right, you can't patrol with that moron! »   
«You are both exaggerating. He is not a basilisk, he will not kill me when I turn my back to him and he will not lock me up in the basement to torture me! » Hermione calmly chewed a pastry. «You know how I feel about it, and Michael also told me that Malfoy is quiet on patrols, where would the problem lie? »   
«The problem is we're talking about Malfoy! I mean, Malfoy! »  
«Yes Ron, I know his name but ... »  
«And then we'll be in Hogsmeade , what if he does something to you, what if he attacks you? »  
“Are you implying that if someone attacks me I don't know how to defend myself Ronald? » She interrupted him icily.   
«No, it's just that …» Harry broke in trying to save Ron at the last minute.  
«So as far as I'm concerned, the discussion is closed. It will also happen to Harry sooner or later to patrol with Malfoy, and I don't understand why that is so absurd. You know how I feel on this point. They are people, not monsters. »  
«They’re Slytherin. » Harry interrupted in disgust. «They are the children of the same Death Eaters who tried to kill us. »  
«Snape was a Slytherin. » She answered promptly. «And he saved your life more than once. Zabini avoided you a Cruciatus while we were fighting and if I'm not mistaken you said you wanted to try to get through it. » A severe frown furrowed her forehead, while Ginny clutching comforting the arm to Harry and Ron bent her head on the plate.   
«Ginny, tell her something! » Harry said after a few seconds.   
«She's right, honey. I have found myself talking to Parkinson's and Greengrass several times. They are not bad, and I don't think the others are either. They too have had bad times. » She swallowed. «They are not bad people, they want to enjoy their last year like us. »  
Hermione smiled as Harry bowed his head.  
«It's not easy. »  
«I know. It is not even for me, for anyone. But if you stop trying, you will be the first to regret it. In a few years, when the war will be just a memory, and we will get better, you will never forgive yourself for thinking that way again. » Hermione put his hand on the other arm with a small smile.   
She then released him and resumed enjoying breakfast as Ginny placed a small kiss on Harry's cheek and he hugged her.  
«Come on, let's hurry up. I need at least 3 new feathers, and I wouldn't mind a few sugar too. »

It had never happened since they returned to school that Malfoy had been paired with Granger for patrols. Even if the two concerned did not seem to have a particular problem with it, the whole school suddenly seemed interested in this event, and already from the afternoon in Hogsmeade, at the pub, bets were circulating on which of the two would be found haunted in the infirmary the next morning.   
Someone even stopped Hermione to say. “Only you can defeat that bully, knock him out!" much to Harry's disdain, who hastened to retort that he too was perfectly capable of having a duel with Malfoy. Sipping butterbeer, strictly cinnamon on top, Hermione rolled her eyes as she sipped Harry and Ron's recommendations for the umpteenth time.   
She let her gaze sweep across the crowded room, her eyes resting on the younger, third-year kids. These pointed to them with a dreamy look, as if they were legends intent on drinking a beer in peace. That kind of worship bothered her as much as it did Harry, while Ron seemed to enjoy it. Happy him.  
She continued to scan the crowded room and paused with her eyes at the table occupied by the usual group of Slytherins. She frowned in confusion when she saw that, slightly above the heads of his companions, bent over the Butterbeers or intent on talking to each other, Malfoy was holding a glass in one hand with a finger of amber liquid in it and his eyes were already fixed on she.  
She raised a distrustful eyebrow, and then surprised when he tipped the glass slightly in her direction and twisted his mouth into a sarcastic smile.  
She gave an imperceptible nod before turning and staring back at Ginny who was staring at her insistently.  
«So Herm , what do you say? »  
«What ahem… which is absolutely true . You're right! » She said, putting a smile on his face.   
Ginny beamed at her. «So I'm right that we should definitely have a party in the tower on Saturday? »  
«What? Absolutely not! I'm a Head Girl, I can't allow you to organize parties by violating all the rules ... »  
«Why did you say yes then? » She asked with an inquisitive look.   
«Because I was distracted… Oh, that's not the point, you can't just do it! »  
Ginny cut her off by clapping her hands cheerfully. «Perfect guys, everyone is invited on Saturday, including the Slytherins, and if I hear a single complaint, I swear I am killing you! »   
The annoyed groans of Harry Ron (for the invitation to the Slytherins) and Hermione (for the illegality of that party) were not long in coming, but no one dared to reply. When Ginny Weasley got something into her head, there was no way she could change her mind. 

Hermione dematerialized with a loud pop in front of the castle gates. Before entering, she turned to look at the lake illuminated by the suspended lanterns. It was always a breath-taking sight. Several carriages were parked on the lakeshore, but no Thestral was attached. She knew, because she could see them now. She shivered, the temperature had dropped a little as the darkness went on, and the shirt she was wearing was a little too light.  
It was almost dinner time, and she also needed a hot shower and change. Given the cold that was starting to make its way especially in the evening, walking around in a skirt and stockings was suicide. When she was on patrol she wore Harry's discarded overalls and a sweater from the uniform.  
She stopped directly in the great hall, sitting down at the Gryffindor table and placing the envelope of feathers, scrolls, and sugar feathers on the bench next to her.  
Like Harry and Ron, other seventh year students had not yet returned from the village, but the younger ones were all present. She herself had gone to great lengths to check that all Gryffindor students were making their way to the castle and so were the other Heads.  
Malfoy and Daphne were making their way to the Great Hall table just then, dragging a few little boys who looked almost terrified. You couldn't blame him. Over the years Daphne had grown austere beauty. The light skin, the perfectly wavy blond hair, the statuesque physique and the eyes of a very cold light green.  
Malfoy had finally given up on trying to stop his hair with the gel and the blond wisps fell on his face. He had grown a lot in height over the years, at a guess he was a few inches above Ronald too, and although Hermione remembered that the year before he had become practically a skeleton, he seemed to have gained some weight, he no longer had a hollow face, but this did not mean that he was less angry. In fact, the very light gray eyes often took a hard turn and an annoyed and irritated expression, which the younger children must have been very afraid of. What was certain is that he would never have the need to chase boys to scold them, just a look and a nod from him and the little ones seemed on the verge of getting scared.  
Hermione roused herself from her thoughts when those very eyes turned to stare at her, and she immediately looked away. A faint blush rose to her cheeks as she continued to feel his eyes fixed on her.  
Concealing the embarrassment of having been caught staring at him, she poured a glass of pumpkin juice from a jug and prepared to take a book out of her bag, to distract herself while waiting for dinner.  
After a few seconds, the heavy feel of Malfoy's gaze vanished.  
A serving of curry rice, a shower and a nap later, Hermione Granger was on time, and even ten minutes early, standing in front of the door to the Head Girl room.  
She leaned against a column knowing that he would have to wait at least ten minutes for Malfoy to arrive but no more than two minutes later he heard slow and rhythmic footsteps in the corridor to the left.  
Malfoy was also wearing the uniform, but he had got rid of his tie, and was walking with his hands in his pockets and looking clearly annoyed.  
«Good evening, Malfoy. » the girl said, pulling away from the column and brushing her back to remove any dust.  
«Good evening, Granger. » He replied in a tone before pulling out his wand.   
Hermione instantly drew back, bringing her hand to the wand.  
He stared at her sarcastically, arching an eyebrow. «I know many have bet that I would have landed you in two seconds, but at least I would have reserved the courtesy to warn you first. » He sneered sarcastically.   
Hermione stared at him stunned, getting furious two seconds later «You ... You ... I didn't think at all that you would attack me, also because I don't think you would have the ability! » She said, clenching her hand on wand in the pocket.   
He noticed that gesture and grinned.  
«Don't worry Granger, I'm not going to take your life. For tonight at least. » He scratched his chin with the tip of the wand. «I just wanted to open the door. »  
In fact, with a non-verbal spell the lock clicked. They quickly went in to retrieve Susan and Michael's reports from the night before and read if there was any problem.  
«Well. » Hermione sighed. «Yesterday it was all quiet, so I would say that there is no need for special measures. I usually take care of the fourth to seventh floors and leave the lower ones to the others. Do you agree? » She said in a practical tone, putting the minutes back in their place   
That grinned. «Are you afraid of the dungeons? Don't you have the courage of lions in Gryffindor? »  
She blushed with indignation «Of course not Malfoy! As my tower is on the fourth floor, it takes less time to go back to bed afterwards. Besides… » she added after a short pause. «It's freezing cold in the basement and I don't want to get sick. »  
That shrugged. «After a while you get used to it. Anyway, I go up to the fourth floor with you and then go down from there to the basement. Come on Mudblood...»he sighed melodramatically. «I'll have to put up with you for four full floors. » 

«As you like Malfoy but stay away from me if you don't want to be Stunned. I don't need to remind you that I can use the wand. »  
The man pretended to raise his arms in surrender. «But how susceptible we are Mudblood, stay calm, I won't eat you! »  
«Are you deaf? I told you and I'll tell you again, stop calling me Mudblood. »   
«And I already told you that you shouldn't take this as an insult. » He replied calmly.   
«Oh sure, said by a Pureblood it certainly isn't. » She retorted sarcastically.   
Malfoy was silent for a few seconds before turning to look at her. «No, it isn't. »  
Hermione decided not to reply again and just went up the first flight of stairs, stopping then stiffly with one hand on the railing waiting for the ladder to turn meekly on its hinges to take them to the landing on the first floor. Malfoy was standing a few steps below her, leaning against the railing looking obviously bored.  
Hermione sighed. Maybe they weren't entirely wrong in thinking they wouldn't make it to the end without killing each other.  
Draco looked bored, but the thoughts in his head were mainly two:  
Why was Granger wearing a Potter jumpsuit?  
And how good was her butt wrapped in that jumpsuit?  
Better keep those thoughts to yourself. Most likely he would have crashed even before saying " Merlin". Because Granger was right about one thing, she was definitely capable of knocking him down.   
Draco hissed in frustration. The girl really seemed to hate him, and he just didn't know what to do.  
A hiss reached Hermione's ear and she whirled around to face Malfoy.  
«Problems? »She asked skeptically.   
Malfoy looks at her a little dazed, not understanding. «Problems with what? »   
«You hissed. » She said annoyed. «Is something disturbing your royal person? Or did you rail at me in Parseltongue and I didn't notice? » She said sardonic.   
«No. » Replied him. «If I had railed at you in Parseltongue it would have sounded a little different. » He grinned.   
She looked at him confused. «Why, can you actually speak Parseltongue ? »   
Draco just nodded, twisting his wand in his hand. Hermione was silent for a few seconds. She had no idea Malfoy was talking it, she'd only heard it from Harry and Voldemort himself, except the one time Ron had been quick to open the Chamber of Secrets imitating Harry.  
A thought struck her mind. Nagini had stayed at Malfoy Manor with Voldemort for weeks. Then he also talked to ...?  
«No. » He said in a stentorian voice. «Nagini and I have never had a chat, actually. »  
«I didn't ask you for anything. » she replied piqued.   
«No need. You are an intelligent witch, asking the question seems natural to me, for someone who never stops thinking. » Malfoy replied with simplicity.   
«Well anyway ... it was just a thought. » She muttered.   
«Granger, I answered you because I wanted to clarify it. Nagini and I weren't chatting about how she was going to kill Severus, or anyone else. » The tone had suddenly turned cold, and Hermione cringed under his gaze. She knew, if only from all the rumours that were going around, how connected they were.   
«Well ...» she said to break the tense silence that had been created, climbing the last steps of the flight of the fourth floor. She could not finish the sentence because with a jolt the staircase broke away from the landing. She lost her balance slightly with a scream, gasping backwards and started to grab the handrail, but Malfoy inexplicably grabbed her arm, resting his other hand on her back and stabilizing her on the lower step.   
«Damn stairs. » She muttered embarrassed, straightening herself up and turning towards the unexpected saviour, who was still holding her arm. The grip was warm, Hermione noticed, both the fingers gripping her arm and the one pressed to her back. Strange, for someone who lived in dungeons suspended in a lake. «Er ... thanks ...» she mumbled as he pulled his hand off her back and released her arm.   
She waited for that ladder to complete its loop and stop on the same landing, but on the west side and only when she was sure the ladder was stationary she hurriedly climbed the remaining steps and set foot on the full fourth, followed by Malfoy.  
«Well, apparently not only did we manage not to kill each other, but I also saved you from tumbling down the stairs. »  
Hermione looked at him a little dazed that he had taken the floor.  
«Yes, now don't brag about it too much, I would have been able to get by just fine by myself. And anyway, it is a pleasure to note that when you do not act hateful you are almost bearable. »   
«I always am Granger. » He boasted, waving his hand as if to emphasize the obvious.  
«Sure, in your dreams. » She said angrily. «Anyway, remember to check the north side of the second floor. In that terrace, everyone is always busy, we have found at least six in the last week alone. » She pointed out as he walked away without even saying goodbye.   
«But you look at what ways ...» she muttered angrily turning around and starting to walk on the opposite side.   
«Goodnight Head Girl Granger! » Malfoy's voice surprised her as she rounded the corner.   
She stopped short before turning and poking her head out of the corner just past to answer him and be polite, but he was already gone.  
After a few seconds of dismay, she decided to let it go. But that boy was really weird ...  
And ... Come on, she could admit, no one would hear it in her head. He was cool.


	3. Chapter 3

It was six in the morning on a very mundane Friday and the Gryffindor tower was unusually active.  
Usually, Friday was the day when the boys, more zombies than usual, would spend the day dragging themselves around, praying that Saturday would come ahead of time, so that they could sleep until two in the afternoon or attend some party. crazy.  
The night before, when she got back from patrol, it was quite late, so she'd promised herself to look for Ginny as soon as possible the next morning, both to try to dissuade her from having that crazy party, and to make sure she didn't talk too much about it, or at least far enough from the ears of the professors.

She heard confused voices from behind her door as she turned over in bed, trying to catch the threads of her last dream.  
«Do you think she is alive? » That was certainly Ronald.  
«Of course Ron is alive, Malfoy wouldn't have the guts and the ability to kill her. » Harry's voice was more pragmatic and rational.  
«And if she's sick, hurt, or did he attack her? What if he kidnapped her and took her to Slytherin to torture her? »  
Good heavens Ronald, are you serious?  
«Mmh ... maybe he enchanted her in an eternal and deep sleep. You know like Sleeping Beauty. »  
«Who? »  
«Forget Ronald. » He interjected a third voice. Ginny was charging up as usual. «He's just sleeping, stop being bodyguards. » She said exasperated.   
Thank goodness Molly had at least had one smart daughter.  
The grumbling and footsteps in front of her room faded, and finally Hermione sank back into her dream.  
Two hours later, she was sitting yawning over a hot cup of coffee. The chocolate croissants, to her great regret, were finished, so she was satisfied with a cream pastry, which she ate calmly. In front of her, Ron and Harry, the coffee spoons suspended in the air and the unsheathed wand, were holding her a kind of interrogation and at the same time reflecting among themselves on what atrocious fate had reserved for her that round.  
«Do you think she is enchanted? Does it seem to you under Imperius? » Ron was whispering to Harry. Hermione would have liked to point out that she could hear him perfectly, being sitting right in front of them, but she preferred to postpone it.   
The bespectacled friend squinted behind the lenses and walked over to her nose, observing her. Then he repositioned himself next to Ron and answered him. «No, she looks shiny. »   
Hermione snorted loudly, rolling her eyes and puffing on the coffee irritably. «Of course not Ronald. In fact, last night Malfoy in addition to having horribly tortured me, he took a lock of my hair and I am Pansy Parkinson under Polyjuice. » She said quietly, nibbling at the pastry.   
Harry let out an amused snort and put his wand down as Ron let out a strangled scream and pointed his wand at her. He turned his gaze to the Slytherin table and when he saw that Pansy Parkinson was sitting quietly chatting with Daphne, he looked at her as if she had deeply offended him. «But you were joking! » He exclaimed, then dropping his wand on the table and taking a bite of pastry, breathing deeply as if he had run a marathon.   
Hermione looked at him in shock. «Ronald, of course I was joking, how could I ever be serious? » 

The bets on the night before had all been lost. Many at breakfast seemed surprised to see both she and Malfoy sitting at their respective tables eating quietly. Some wandered around the table casually as they checked that the head girl Granger was all in one piece and then left in disappointment. Hermione found this almost amusing. She glanced across the room to the Slytherin table.  
Malfoy was drinking a steaming cup of coffee, and nearly shocked a Gryffindor boy, probably a first year, when he walked up to him and asked. «You're Head Boy Malfoy, aren't you? »  
«Any problems? » He replied with a cold look.  
«Good to see you, everyone said Head Girl Granger was going to kill you last night! » He said with a Slytherin-worthy grin on his face before running off.  
Hermione rolled her eyes in shock before bursting out laughing heartily. Malfoy, who seemed to be on the verge of chasing him and torturing him, turned to her, and watched her for a few seconds as she let loose with laughter, along with Ginny and Harry.  
Ron was too busy stuffing himself with pastries.  
Malfoy cursed to himself, before giving up the urge to kill that rookie, and plunging his face back into the coffee, enjoying Granger's laugh a little more.  
After morning classes, Hermione had found Ginny in the yard, with a pair of Ravenclaws she knew by sight, and had dragged her along. After minutes and minutes of prayers, threats and insults that hadn't affected Ginny in the slightest, she had limited herself to keeping quiet and glaring at the girl who, as she passed through the corridors, stopped the one and the other to invite him.  
If anyone was doubting Hermione, Ginny was ready to reassure him.  
«Don’t worry, Hermione insisted on this party, she really wants to mess around, doesn't she? »   
She would reply with grumbling unconvinced, and with increasing sense of panic, realized that Ginny had really intend to invite all students in the fifth year of all Houses. 

«Hermione, do you think you could come and help us with the booze tomorrow afternoon? » Ginny's cheeky question almost made her choke.  
«Ginny! But which spirits? Already you force me to hide from McGonagall about this party, if they find us they expel us, it's the seventh year, we have the WIZARDS, half-school invitations and you want alcohol too? »  
The red turned to the limit of exasperation and planted hands-on hips, stopping in the middle of the sixth floor corridor. «Why, what would you like to give the guests to drink, water? Pumpkin juice? »  
Hermione narrowed her eyes, ignoring the obvious sarcasm in his voice. «Ginny, you can't do this, I won't let you!»  
She looked at her narrowing her eyes. She was so similar to Molly at the time, so much so that Hermione was tempted to step back.  
Mama Weasley always commanded a certain amount of respect, no one ever countered her, and Ginny was all too much like her mother in that.  
«Hermione Granger. » she began to hiss. «Head Girl of my boots. Tomorrow night you put on a nice dress, a pair of heels, you have fun, you drink a nice glass of Incendiary Whiskey but above all you start to take that pole out of your ... »   
« Ginny! » Hermione interrupted her throwing a hand to cover her mouth.   
«Well said Weasley! » A sarcastic male voice and rhythmic applause caught them from behind. Hermione turned to look at who had spoken, and as Ginny finished her delicate sentence, she found herself watching Draco Malfoy's smirk. 

Was it possible that that Slytherin was always in the middle?  
«What do you want? Do you find it normal to overhear people's conversations? Get that little smile off your face, because even if there is a party, you won't be invited. » She said angrily at the blond.  
He just grinned. «I want absolutely nothing from you Granger. I had no intention of eavesdropping on your conversation, but your sweet tones can also be heard on the other side of the castle. » Another step forward and he came too close to her. «Besides… Weasley has already invited me. »   
With a sarcastic smile he stepped back and walked around, surpassing them. Hermione counted to three. Nothing. The hand came dangerously close to the wand in the pocket of her skirt. He continued to count to five. Nothing. Maybe it should have made it to ten ... At eight and a half she pulled out her wand and turning to where Malfoy was crossing the hall, she screamed.   
«Stupefy! »   
As Ginny giggled, Hermione stamped her foot on the ground in frustration. She had missed that damn!   
«Ginny! Why did you invite that arrogant, arrogant son of— »   
«But please! Weren't you the first one who said you wanted to treat Slytherins better? He’s not a monster! Besides, my dear Head Girl, how could I even think of missing other scenes like this? »  
She laughed openly as Hermione clutched her wand and repeated to herself like a mantra " She's your friend, and she's Harry's girlfriend. She's your friend, and she's Ron's sister. Don't pin her down. You don't have to pin her down. "   
«You know Hermione… if he wasn't Draco Malfoy and you weren't Hermione Granger… I'd say there's a certain sexual tension between you. » Ginny continued, without realizing how much she was in danger of flying across the corridor in two seconds. «Are you sure that patrol was really just a patrol? »  
«Ginny! » Hermione said in shock.  
«Okay, okay… just to ask. You have to admit, it would have been at least a nice turning point, nothing ever happens in this school! » She raised her eyes to heaven, and without allowing her to reply, she dragged her away down the corridor towards the tower.

Saturday afternoon  
Hermione paced back and forth down the hall near the statue of the One-Eyed Witch, glancing nervously over her shoulder and checking the corners every couple of minutes. But how long did it take to get a few cases of Butterbeer?  
To tell the truth she was not sure how many bottles were because Ginny had virtually commandeered the clutch with the Extensive Unrecognizable Spell and had prevented her from following them, relegating it to make the pole, because with her around, her saying, it would have been impossible to get enough alcohol.  
Then, she, Harry, Ron and Dean had dropped into the passage leaving her impaled there like an idiot. She was just thinking of sealing off that passage forever and leaving them in there for revenge, but before she could actually do it, footsteps surprised her.  
She panicked as she quickly rummaged through her bag, pulling out a volume at random. She had just crouched on the ground pretending to be engrossed in reading that Draco Malfoy appeared before her. That boy had a talent for appearing in the most inopportune places and times.   
«Granger. » The drawling voice reached her from above. «What good wind brings you here ... in this remote corridor ... on a Saturday afternoon?» She could clearly feel the irony in his voice, and almost was tempted to say the official alibis, but ... who knows how many times Slytherin had used that passage to do exactly what Ginny and the others were doing at the time? So she sighed, merely answering.  
«Apparently they bribed me and I'm here to stake, trying to be credible. » She was making fun of herself, strangely exhilarated. Hermione Granger was poking her friends to buy alcohol for an illegal party! It gave a certain sense of adrenaline, after all. The boy looked at her with a strange grin on his face before moving his eyes to the book in his lap.   
«Very good Granger... can I just give you one piece of advice? » And without waiting for an answer he added. «The book next time ... keep it in the right direction. »   
He took his leave with an even wider grin as Hermione looked down confusedly at the Transfiguration tome she was holding, to realize that she was really holding it upside down. As the boy walked away, an instinctive laugh rose to her mouth. A real laugh, complete with tears in the eyes and a stiff breath. 

Granger had the most beautiful laugh he had ever heard. He stood there dazed for a few seconds staring at her while she shook the whole mass of curly hair that she wore on his head rolled up to a pen, her hand pressed to her mouth and the book now abandoned by his side.   
Stop staring at it.   
«Granger. » He said, suppressing a laugh too. «Turn that book over and keep your eyes peeled. If they catch you and discover the passage I will never forgive you. » He said sarcastically.  
The girl stopped laughing, wiping the tears from her eyes, and stared at him with still a twinkle in her eye. Gorgeous . Too bad if he'd only told him he'd have ended up Crashed somewhere. He greeted her with a nod of the head and started to leave. «Are you coming? I mean tonight. » Her voice surprised him as he was about to turn the corner, clear and self-confident, perhaps a little euphoric.   
He slowly turned and stared at her with a half grin. «Are you preparing for a duel with me in the tower? »   
She shrugged. «Even if, I promise not to hurt you too much. »  
He nodded, a little confused by her strange expression, and turned again to leave. 

He hurried back to the dungeons, trying to hide the smile that kept returning when he thought back to that laugh. It had been almost a physical pain not being able to get close, not being able to touch her. He barely murmured the password. Although the frustration was high, an underlying serenity had raised inside him, so much so that he even greeted some classmates, and when he entered his room, he almost managed to contain the exaggerated reaction. Almost.  
Because Blaise Zabini was, wearing only black boxers, lying on his bed with his legs and arms wide open, covered in a white and slimy substance that was surely dripping on his immaculate sheets. His eyes were covered in a Muggle sleep mask, and every now and then he reached out to take a sip of champagne from a goblet poised on his bedside table, on his potions book. He counted to three. He deeply inspired.  
«Blaise. » Draco's shocked voice seemed to reach his companion, who with a dazzling smile lifted his torso from the bed and the mask from his eyes.  
«Draco! You should definitely try this seaweed mask. Firms! If you want to impress the Granger you might need it mate, you've been a little limp lately. »  
Four. Five. Five and a half…  
«Well, obviously if Hermione saw all this good, she wouldn't waste a second looking at you. »  
A flurry of flying objects hurled themselves at Blaise, who jumped out of bed to escape them, throwing himself behind the desk as books, pillows and knickknacks flew at him.

Saturday evening  
Hermione was in an emotional state that was difficult to describe.  
Excitement, adrenaline, panic.  
If only McGonagall decided to take a tour of her old house tonight, they would all be in big trouble. Crates of Butterbeer, Gillywater and Incendiary Whiskey occupied practically the entire corner of the tower. They had transfigured armchairs and sofas into a piano bar on which Dean Thomas was lining up dozens of bottles and glasses and slicing lime slices for shots. It was not known where, in fact, he had also pulled out bottles of Muggle Tequila, which he carried shrunken in his suitcase and piled up in a case.  
However, the overwhelming feeling at that precise moment was the disgust towards the piece of cloth that Ginny was waving in front of her, a dark red, strapless, short just over the minimum necessary to cover her butt and combined with a pair of heels in simple blacks, open on the front and with a strip to hold the strap.  
«You are joking, Ginevra Weasley. » She wrinkled her nose, holding out her hand and grabbing the rag with two fingers, looking at it as if he were holding a Dungbomb .  
«Why? It's fantastic, the color will give you a lot and the shoes you can combine them with everything. » She waved a heel in front of her threateningly. «Come on Herm , you promised you'd have fun tonight. »  
«I didn't promise absolutely anything, all this madness is your idea and I won't put on this ... undershirt to get off, forget it. »  
And before Ginny could say "Crucio ", which was probably the thing she was about to do, she fluidly slipped off her wand, which she had used to stop her hair during the shower and whispered a few words pointing it at her dress. It literally disappeared.  
Ginny's chilled scream prompted her to move across the room immediately as the redhead began frantically gazing around in despair.  
«Where is it? Where is it? It was very expensive Hermione, I'll kill you!»   
If she hadn't been afraid of being killed in earnest she would have laughed at the scene, but she curbed her happiness.  
«I didn't destroy it, just moved it. And as much as you look for it, even throughout the castle, I can assure you that you will never find it. At least not until tomorrow morning. » She brought the wand quickly to head in hair weaving it.  
Ginny's eyes were so narrow they looked like pins, her hands crossed over her chest and her foot tapped nervously on the floor. When she started to speak, Hermione preceded her.  
«I will only give it back to you if you accept my terms. The shoes are nice, but there's no way I'm wearing that dress, I'll wear one of my own. Either listen to me or goodbye rag. » If Ginny's redhead had started smoking soon, she wouldn't have been surprised. Interminable moments passed until ...  
«You won. » The redhead growled.  
Half an hour later Hermione was gloved in an emerald green dress. The boat neckline discreetly enhanced the breasts, without being indecent, the sleeves reached to the elbows and at the waist there was a satin strap, of a darker green. Her feet wore Ginny's black shoes, which were surprisingly comfortable, and not very high-heeled.  
It didn't make sense to carry around a bag, so Hermione just left the wand on the bedside table, also because she could call it back even from a distance, with a wandless spell, which she had learned that year.  
She was finishing the polish on her lips and was scrutinizing her hair and makeup with satisfaction.  
Simple curls, loose on the shoulders, shaded eyeshadow in the crease of the eye of a light honey, and a veil of mascara. She didn't need anything else. She had repeatedly refused eyeliner, curled hair and red lipstick, even threatening Ginny to put a soporific potion in her first drink so that she would miss out on all her fabulous party.  
Ginny came out of her bathroom, in a midnight blue dress, fitted to the torso and softer from the waist down to the thighs. The shoes, décolleté high in the same colour slender even more her tiny figure. Her red hair felt smooth and soft to her shoulders, and except for the burgundy lipstick, she had only a veil of mascara on.  
«You are beautiful. » She said sincerely.  
«So are you. Malfoy will be left dry. » He winked.  
«Ginny, you dream! There is nothing between me and Malfoy, I didn't imagine that after escaping Harry and Ron's conspiracy theories I would have to put up with your sexual theories about the two of us. »She crossed her arms over her chest snorting in annoyance.  
She burst out laughing, walking towards the door  
«Would you like to say you'd be sorry? Come on Herm , you can't deny that Malfoy has become a really cool guy. » Hermione followed Ginny down the stairs, and she was spared having to answer her because Cali, intercepted on the stairs, began to flood Ginny with questions about the party.  
Her mind returned to her friend's question as she absently walked away from the dormitory. No, it would have been downright stupid to deny it was cool. But anyway ... it was Malfoy.  
A scream roused her from the thought of Malfoy's warm hand resting on her back, when she had tumbled over him on the stairs the night before. Neville ran around the room with a finger trapped in the mouth of Cali's Pygmy Smurf.  
But since when did the Smurfs bite?! Hermione sighed, before rushing to help him. He would think of Malfoy later. Indeed no, Merlin! She wouldn't think about him anymore.


	4. Chapter 4

How had she, just a few hours ago, thought that those traps on her feet were comfortable ? Hermione almost limped up to an armchair, leaning against the wall of the freest wall of the room, letting herself go on it and sighing. The party was actually going great. After a few initial moments of panic, due to people swarming inside the tower without hesitation, to Dean Thomas who had gone up to the cocktail station to start dancing on it, to Ginny and Harry who seemed about to undress on the floor, and to Lavender and Cali, who were improvising a reading on a Divination ball hovering over Neville's head that served as a pedestal, she had to admit she was having fun. The music boomed, amplified by the walls of the room and the low ceiling. She had danced for at least two hours straight, forgetting for an evening about her homework, books, exams, Ron and how lonely she felt every now and then, about everything. She had simply moved her hips to the rhythm of the music, and, thanks to a Margarita, which Dean had insisted on letting her taste, she was feeling slightly euphoric and a little high, but really good. 

She didn't spend more than ten minutes in that chair before she decided to throw herself back on the dance floor, eyeing Ginny waving to invite her, but first she definitely needed to take off those stilts. Then she stood up, looking with desolation at the crowded hall of dancing people that she had to cross to get to the stairs of her dormitory.  
As she began to elbow, a voice surprised her from behind, and for the umpteenth time that day, she wondered how Draco Malfoy had the strange peculiarity of always popping up behind her, and in the most unlikely moments.  
«Granger, your gait is not very graceful, have anyone ever told you that? » He said ironically.   
«Forgive me Malfoy, I know that Zabini also has a better pace than mine ...»   
«This is undeniable . »Interrupted the guy, who came to Draco's right, looking at her as if he had just said a blasphemy. «For your information Granger, my step is extremely graceful, as yours never will be. » He concluded then, looking at his fingernails with pride.   
Hermione caught Malfoy's gaze, and he shook his head imperceptibly. Yes, better not to shoot the red cross.   
«Anyway, since I'm a good lady of House, let me make you way to the bar, have a drink as well. Are you alone? » Malfoy looked at her, maybe a little surprised by a conversation so quiet, then shook his head, turning to look back.   
«Theo and Pansy were with us, Daphne I think is with the Weasley. » Hermione nodded, then nodding to Malfoy, to encourage it to follow. The boys, now abundantly above the alcoholic average of her entire life, elbowed and pushed her from all sides. While she was trying to unglue two little boys, who certainly weren't invited as they looked barely thirteen (how the hell did they get there?) intent on sucking their faces, someone turning and planted an elbow on her left side. With a groan of pain, she staggered on her heels and with more precarious balance than ever, she felt herself fall backwards. She prayed internally, hoping at least not to fall on Zabini's shoes. 

On the contrary, no impact came, but two hands gripped her waist, lifting her off the ground as if made of feathers and then putting her back on the ground, encircling her waist with an arm and drawing her to his chest.  
With a small scream Hermione turned to her saviour who grinned in front of her.  
«Granger, I understand you like to touch me, but can you avoid falling everywhere when I'm around? »  
Hermione flushed, indignant. «I don't like touching you at all or letting you touch me, Malfoy. » She took his hands off her, taking them in hers and pulling away, then she let them go, as if she were burned. «Forgive me, if your little hands are just touching me, next time you can let me fall. »  
Malfoy chuckled. «Ahh , you are predictable. Come on, move, so I can get a drink. »  
Hermione was feeling more blaze with indignation while muttering polite phrases such as" conceited idiot "and" serpent slimy " she turned angrily and continued her march, imposing not to get upset or spoil the evening for that idiot.  
The same one, who as they walked had approached her, to the point that Hermione felt her breath tickle her right ear, free from the hair she had gathered with an old rubber band while dancing.  
Oddly she found herself thinking that the contact she had had with him had been short, but she had been able to see how strong and comfortable his grip was.  
Why was she thinking about it? Was it due to alcohol? To party euphoria? Or the fact that Malfoy was handsome that night?  
Because it was undeniable, he was beautiful.   
She had drunk too much, which was why it had that effect on her, for sure.  
When she turned to look at him, his eyes were already on hers, a strange look that seemed to probe her. She squirmed uncomfortably under that gaze before breaking the silence.   
«Well, it's here. Drink what you want. »   
Zabini, which separated from the slot of his sleeve, declared himself delighted with that broad choice and went to Dean, who in while he was swinging with magic a couple of bottles, like a professional bartender, along with Theodore and Pansy. Malfoy instead stood still for a moment to stare into her eyes. Then Hermione clearly saw his gaze drop, looking at her chest, her waist, her legs left half uncovered by the skirt.   
«Malfoy ! » She said sure she was so red that a Weasley would be the envy of. «What the hell are you doing, how dare you? You really are a… a… » she was flushed with indignation again.   
He chuckled, interrupting her. «Granger, let me please, you rarely decide to dress like a woman. » And then inexplicably stretched out his hand to push a rebellious tuft in front of her eyes.   
«What the ...» Hermione tried to pull away from him, but as she did, she rolled her eyes into his. And for a moment she was truly speechless. It seemed to her that she had never really looked at them, but now they were staring at her with such an intense gaze that she remained dazed for a moment to get lost in those very pale blue eyes, which scrutinized every inch of her face. It almost seemed that just by looking at her he wanted to say something, or as if he wanted to read her mind, no matter how intensely he looked at her. It wasn't scary, it wasn't creepy, it was just ... weird . It had never happened that in previous years they had such a normal relationship that they were so close for a few seconds without yelling at each other or drawing their wands. That attitude definitely took her off guard. Then finally, her head seemed to return to work, and without further ado she turned and ran towards the stairs of the dormitories. 

Draco clenched a hand into a fist, suppressing the urge to hit himself. Genius, truly a genius! If his goal was to get her closer to him, he had probably just made it worse now. With an angry gesture he ran a hand through his hair and took the few steps that separated him from Blaise, only to take the glass from his hand, draining it all in one gulp.   
When he set his empty glass back on the counter, Blaise was still looking at him, deeply indignant. «You are a despicable being. »   
«Screw you. » The other answered tonelessly. Blaise snorted, slightly annoyed «You really are a bore when you crush yourself out of love. » Draco did not answer, merely shut his eyes. Anyone would have taken it as a clear invitation to shut up, but Blaise, accustomed to his friend's attitudes, did not give up, and indeed continued to speak with a smile on his face. «Cut it out with the part of the misunderstood. Go and talk to her. If you come back to the dorm with that pout again tonight, wrinkles will start to appear, and you can't afford it, you have to keep your skin young while you can. »  
«Oh, really? » The other snarled sarcastically.   
«You two are really in a tragedy, aren't you? » Theo's voice intervened on their left.   
«In the tragedy that concerns me am I the handsome and damned hero who embarks on the path of monogamy leaving behind a row of broken-hearted maidens? » Theo grimaced while Pansy burst out laughing heartily.   
«Blaise stop it. Anyway, Draco looks he is right, stop doing this. Granger is not an idiot and I don't think she will kill you if you take a step sooner or later. In life. » She stared at him.   
She paused. « Before the exams are over and you run the risk of never seeing her again or of finding her settled with the Weasel in twenty years? » Pansy said, treading on the last sentence.   
Draco took on the expression of someone who had just swallowed a very bitter lemon. «What is it, does everyone know now? »  
Pansy shrugged her shoulders. «I 'm not everybody. »  
The very thought of seeing her next to the Weasel made him freak out. He had been lucky enough that for some reason their story was over, thanks to Salazar.  
«Why don't you all mind your own business and let me do what I try to do? »  
"«Because you are obtuse Draco. You would conquer it with bills and threats, it doesn't work like that. » Daphne had magically manifested herself on his right, and she too, as she spoke, reached out to take the glass of Gigglywater that she had poured from Blaise's hands and took a generous sip.  
«Oh, that's a conspiracy! » He shouted, theatrically raising his arms in the air. Daphne chuckled and then nudged Draco.  
«You have to do something please, since we got back you have a terrible face and mood, you're boring. »   
Muttering a" go to hell you idiots "and several other unrepeatable things, Malfoy leaned towards the counter, grumpily grabbing a cocktail that a completely drunk Dean Thomas passed him, watching Granger descend the stairs to snail of the dormitories. Daphne continued to quietly sip her Gigglewater, while Blaise stared at her in annoyance . «Are you by any chance going to return it to me? » He said offended, crossing his arms over his chest, being careful not to crease his blue silk shirt.   
«No. » She replied, fearful of indifference.   
«Obviously not! » Irritated, he took another glass, filled it with Whisky and theatrically emptied it. 

Theo shook his head in amusement as he handed Pansy a full glass and leaned back against the counter.  
The girl, with her brown hair pulled back into a soft bun and a black dress with a back slit, was gorgeous. And what no one knew was how much she hoped in that dress to impress the silent boy next to her.  
She and Theo had been friends for years, when she'd asked him for help with Arithmancy. Over the next three years, when she was too busy with Draco to even remember to breathe, a sincere friendship was born with Theo. He was brilliant, patient, ironic, likeable. He always had advice for her, he was able to listen to her for hours as she told him about her family's troubles, and when the Dark Lord returned and her family went completely crazy, Theo was always there for her. He was the person she would choose if she ever had to spend whole days locked in a room with someone.  
And for at least two years she had realized that it wasn't just friendship for her. Every time Theo was near her she felt as if she had dropped herself in a tub of boiling water, and every time he spoke to her, looking at her with those deep dark eyes, half-covered with brown hair, her voice calm, she felt a perfect idiot and prayed not to blush.  
On the night of the battle she had promised herself to tell him everything she felt for him, not to waste any more in second, but when she saw Theo's father dead, she had decided to shut up, and be of comfort to him as he had done so many times with her. After months she still hadn't managed to say a word on the subject, and every time some girl looked at her Theo she wanted to smash her.  
She turned back to the boy, who was quietly sipping his drink, running his eyes over the room. He must have noticed her gaze because he turned to her and smiled at her.  
Forcing herself not to melt, Pansy said the first thing that came to her mind:  
«What are you thinking about? » She took a small sip of Butterbeer as she dodged an over- excited Hufflepuff who literally flung himself onto the box of Butterbeer behind him.  
«I think it would be nice to be in a room with people who finally don't hate you. » He sighed. «Although I don't know if it will ever really be like that. »  
«It isn't. » She swallowed, her throat suddenly dry even though she was sipping her drink. «It never will be. »  
Theo frowned and turned to look at her.  
«What do you mean? »  
Pansy squirmed uncomfortably. «Nothing, I… I don't mean anything. » She swallowed. Her gaze meanwhile wandered around the room, but she literally winced when she saw two eyes full of anger settle on her.  
«Pansy. » Theo was suddenly serious as he put his glass down on the counter. «Tell me what happened. »  
She gasped, slightly opening her mouth, unable to utter a word. She had tried to forget that episode but ...  
«Theo, don't ... stop, please! » And with this she literally ran away from him. Theo looked for a moment in shock at Blaise and Daphe at his side, but both of them had identical astonished eyes. Daphne started to move but Theo raised a hand to block her.  
«Let me go, please. » And without waiting for an answer, she barely had time to see the bun disappear into the mass of bodies before putting down the glass and following her.  
Blaise and Daphne stared at each other in bewilderment for a few seconds before she broke the silence.  
«Will it be the right time in your opinion? Will he tell her? » She took another sip from the glass she had stolen from Blaise earlier.  
«If he can get his balls out, yes. » He said with conviction, running his hand through his hair.  
«You are right. » Snorted Daphne ironically. «Someone should really get the balls out. » the blonde raised a perfectly manicured eyebrow, and looked at him with piercing green eyes, highlighted only by a faded veil of eyeliner.  
Blaise perfectly understood the implication of her sentence, but before she could answer the blonde walked through the dancing crowd, and a little girl at the same time approached Blaise pretending to fall on him.  
He recovered his bronze face in an instant.  
«My dear. » He said, forcing himself not to go looking for Daphne. «No need to wrinkle my shirt, you are so pretty that I would have noticed you anyway. Let's dance? I won't be offended if you step on my toes. »

Theo elbowed his way nervously, chasing Pansy . The boys, now drunk, seemed not to notice that he did not want to do two dance steps but was literally chasing someone, and every time he tried to make them move to pass he received elbows and puffs, amply reciprocated.  
He only managed to catch her on the threshold of the entrance to the tower, and grabbed her by the arm as she exited.  
« Pansy ! »  
« Theo please, leave me alone! » That you struggled, managing to overcome it and run away.  
« Pansy , stop it, do you want me to knead you ? » They had just passed the Gryffindor corridor when Theo managed to catch her again, this time holding her by both arms and glaring at her furiously. Then, seeing that girl he loved so much burst into tears upset, he pressed her to his chest, hugging her tightly.  
Pansy let herself go to desperate sobs and only after a few minutes she calmed down, concentrating on Theo's hand caressing her back and holding her waist, attaching her to his chest.  
«I'm sorry… I'm sorry… I didn't mean to worry you… it's just…»  
«Don't lie to me, Pansy . Tell me everything, you know you can tell me everything, I'm your friend. »  
Pansy broke away from him, wiped her tears and looked around, before taking him by hand and lead him to the staircase that opened onto a small terrace outside. From there you could see the lake, a portion of the castle, the gamekeeper's hut.  
«When we got back, the same day I went for a tour of the castle. When ... when my dad was captured I was there, I crashed him. I don't regret it, but I wanted to go back there, in that exact point, because in that point and in that moment, somehow my life was given back to me. »  
Theo looked at her, waiting for her to continue, without another while he came back with memories to his father, who died with that disgusting face mask and without any dignity.  
«There was… There was Denzel Canon, over there. I don't know what he was doing with it but… » Pansy shrugged, hunched over.  
He knew Denzel Canon. He was one of the older cousins of the Canons, and Colin had died during the battle in the school.  
«He hates me, he hates me because he knew my father, and my father was friends with his before he became a Death Eater… it was the first time I saw him since… since Voldemort. »  
«What did he do? » Theo's voice had suddenly become more tense, and when she looked at him she realized that he was stiff and still as a statue, with the muscles of his arms stiff, his hands clenched in fists.  
«He didn't do anything to me, he didn't succeed. I know how to defend myself well enough but ... that look. Filled with hatred, I believed that if he was able he would kill me. I saw it even now, at the tower. He had the same look. »  
«Did you care about him? »  
Pansy looked at him a bit 'dazed, finding it even more tense than before.  
«No, not in that sense, we grew up together and ... the thought that someone could have been so close to me and then hate me so much ... I don't know if I can manage Theo, I don't know if I can handle it. »  
«Of course you can Pansy ! »   
«Theo interrupted her, as if it were obvious. The way they raised us didn't just have negative implications. If I told someone like Granger about a quarter of the things our parents imposed on us, the punishments, the teachings they taught us… she would run away in terror. You wouldn't do that. At least everything we've been through, in all these years, together, has made us stronger than everyone else. » He gently stroked her cheek. «Never again dare to speak of Pansy Parkinson as if she were a weak ordinary girl. It's clear? » He concluded with a sweet smile.  
Pansy looked at him gratefully, tilting her head to shake his hand to her cheek, and took a deep breath.  
She couldn't wait any longer, she couldn't. If she didn't do it right away, she would go mad. So, without being able to regret it, she rushed towards Theo, to deposit a kiss on his lips.  
She pulled away from him slightly, still keeping her hands on his face, and when she saw his eyes widen she was afraid.  
«S-sorry ... I ... I couldn't pretend anything else ...» she couldn't finish the sentence because Theo's hands encircled her waist to pull her to him and kiss her. She surrendered totally to the lips she had dreamed of on her for so long, throwing her arms around his neck and hugging him. It was heaven, simply heaven.  
And when Theo broke away to hug her tightly, and squeeze her as if it were a priceless asset, her lips moved by themselves, letting out a whispered I love you. The boy stiffened perceptibly, before breaking away from her and showing her the most beautiful smile she had ever seen impressed on him.  
«I love you too Pansy .. I have loved you for years and for years I remained silent and still, hoping you would notice me ... so, for Salazar, if I'm dreaming, tell me right away, I don't think I would stand beyond this cruelty. » He stared at her as if really everything could be a joke, so much so that Pansy let out a crystalline laugh, before gently intertwining her hand with hers.   
«It's not a dream… I hope it isn't, because otherwise I would come looking for you as soon as I wake up to kill you for deluding me so much. » And pressed his lips to hers again. They did not return to the party that evening, but Theo wrapped her in his arms and took refuge in the room that the handsome Slytherin shared with Blaise. They did nothing but sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Hermione returned to the common room with some comfy shoes on her feet, hoping Ginny was already drunk enough not to notice too much. She had every intention of getting the weird scene with Malfoy out of her head and having fun…  
«Granger! »  
Exactly.  
«What the hell do you want, Malfoy? » She said more abruptly than she really wanted.   
He clenched his jaw and gave her a decidedly annoyed look, staring at her as she descended the last steps and suddenly found herself a good head lower than him. «Don't worry, Mudblood, I just wanted to ask you if you knew who was going to patrol tonight. » He said coldly.  
Ah.  
Hermione tried to reconnect her brain as she escaped those intense eyes again. « Michael and Susan tonight, if I'm not mistaken. »  
Malfoy rolled his neck in search of the two Head Boy, and Hermione followed suit, finding Michael dancing happily on a little table away. Susan, on the other hand, was nowhere to be seen, but she clearly remembered seeing her earlier in the evening.  
«Shit! Will they have made the patrol? » she said sceptically.  
«Certainly yes, Corner has the gaze of a really concentrated Head Boy, and on Bones I would bet everything that she is in some classroom giving it up with that Ravenclaw whose name escapes me. »  
Hermione turned to concern Malfoy. «Avoid being so offensive all the time and rather move your butt, we'll do the patrol tonight. »  
«Excuse me? And why should I leave this party to stroll around an empty castle? »He said sarcastically.  
«Because it is one in the morning and the patrols have not been made, because you are a Head Boy and above all because I tell you. Let's hurry. After being forced to organize this party at least I would like to enjoy it until the end. » And with these words, she made a sweeping gesture to indicate to the Slytherin to precede her towards the portrait.  
Draco stared at her for a few more seconds, just to make her nervous a little longer, then with a theatrical sigh he walked towards the portrait. Before they could get to the door, Potter and the two Weasleys came out of nowhere.  
«Hermione! Where are you going with him? »  
«Hi guys. The Head Boys on patrols are apparently either collapsed or gone tonight, so me and Malfoy are going. It won't take long, in fact, we should hurry ... »  
«You're not going anywhere with this lousy bastard Herm! » Ronald burst in immediately, immediately turning aubergine red.  
«Excuse me Weasel, I don't think anyone here needs your approval. » Replied the lousy bastard in question without getting upset at all.  
«Shut up Malfoy, no one asked your opinion! »Harry broke out, visibly altered by alcohol, waving his fist in the air menacingly.  
Malfoy, who did not have the decency to keep quiet, made a sarcastic grin. «And how are you going to stop me Potter? You're so drunk you don't even know where we are, the Boy Who Lived knocked out by some Whiskey. »  
Ronald was about to lash out at him, when Hermione, to everyone's surprise, threw herself in the way.  
«That's enough! » She looked deadly serious the two friends in the eyes, which for their part seemed to have just seen a third eye appear on her forehead.   
«Herm, how can you… defend this hateful ferret? » Said Ronald opening his eyes wide.  
«Weasel, do you know that the one inside your skull is a brain and suppose you use it every now and then? The same goes for Potty, but we've all lost hope with him now… »   
«Shut up Malfoy, Harry, stop! » Said Hermione, holding her friend with one arm, who, thanks to the alcohol, was already looking for the wand in his pocket. «Ronald, I don't defend anyone. We are two Head Boys, we have to do the patrols, because no one, not even you and your girlfriend… » and Ronald had at least the decency to blush. « Thought, before getting drunk, to take on your responsibilities. So now we’re going to go do this damn patrol, and then we're coming back to the party, and I demand that you stop these pathetic scenes immediately! »  
She concluded with a furious tone as she noticed that Ginny was looking at her with a certain contentment. There were few times that Hermione had turned to them like this, but for Merlin, she just wanted to have fun at that damn party, since they were all running the risk of being expelled, she had neither time nor desire to argue with Harry and Ron, it would take years to convince them that she was right.   
The girl turned to the blond, who was comfortably leaning with one shoulder on the inner frame of the passage. «You don't say a word. »  
And without adding anything else at the sight of his smug grin, she gave him a brusque nod to urge him to go on, ignoring the astonished looks of the boys closest to the door who had heard the whole exchange.   
Malfoy followed silently, stepping aside to let her pass. Pureblood education had served fundamentally.   
«If you weren't Granger I'd almost give you a round of applause. »  
«Wow. » She said with a grimace. «I couldn't care less about your applause. »  
«Mine was meant to be a compliment. »  
She does not even take the trouble to answer, just slightly accelerated pace towards the Head Boy room while Malfoy beside her did the same. A few minutes of silence passed before he interrupted him.   
«Anyway, you shouldn't have. » The man said in a toneless voice shortly after.  
«I shouldn't have done what? »  
«I am perfectly capable of defending myself, Mudblood. »   
«I didn't do it because you can't, Ferret. » She said wearily, then looking for the wand. With an instinctive gesture she put her hand to her hair, where she had rolled it up, but found only a mass of curls.   
«Shit, the wand! » She let out. Malfoy grinned openly, pulling out his wand to open the Head Girl room.   
«Are you standing there for a long time or are you going in? Look, I don't have all night. »   
«Quiet Malfoy, just an hour and you can go back to your suitors. » She mocked him, arching an eyebrow and taking the minutes to fill out for that evening. «Did they ever tell you that when you shut up you are more sympathetic? »  
«No, never. Nobody takes the liberty of saying things like that to a Malfoy, for your information. » Hermione huffed, rolling her eyes, not even answer him. As they left the hall, walking towards the stairs that would take them to the basement, they heard a dull thud.   
«Have you heard? » She snapped, turning to the right.   
Malfoy nodded. «Yes, but that room is usually used for ...»   
Before he finished speaking, a couple of boys walked out of the room, giggling. Hermione's eyes widened as Susan Bones and Terry Steeval closed behind the door and rearranged their clothes.   
«Susan! Terry! » She barked. When Susan saw her, she blanched. It was well known how much the Head Girl Granger cared about decency and respect for the rules, and although they were Head Boys too, no one escaped Granger's punishments. While Malfoy was grinning big, taking care to hide the smile behind a hand casually resting on his mouth, Hermione puffed out her altered chest.   
«Susan, you are a Head Girl! Don't you have a room in Hufflepuff to lock yourself up? Do you really have to ... seclude here where anyone can see you? So what kind of example do you give? And the patrol? » Susan dropped her jacket on the ground.   
«Hermione relax! If you also fuck sometimes maybe you would be more peaceful, you know? Too bad even Ron can't stand you enough to make you shut your mouth. Have you ever considered the idea that other people also know what to do or will you continue to do the Know-It-All for life? » Her outburst stopped when Terry nudged her, perhaps realizing how far she had gone too far. Susan fell silent, immediately growing smaller. Thanks to the alcohol, she had gone far too far, and if there was one thing that everyone in that castle knew, it was that the head girl Granger should not be provoked.   
Hermione was staring at her with her mouth half open, her cheeks flushed. She didn't know whether to feel angry, hurt, embarrassed. No one had ever talked to her like this. And in front of Malfoy then! The thing that troubled her most was that what she said corresponded to the feelings she had sometimes, the sense of emptiness and loneliness that gripped her when she found herself alone, and her friends had their girls to be with.  
She closed her eyes. She felt humiliated, that's what the right word was, but she certainly couldn't show it. Malfoy next to her had totally lost his grin, indeed, he was looking at the two with absolutely cold eyes.   
«Thirty points less to Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw. You better go back to your dorms before I take any more away from you. Talk again like this to a Head Girl and I'll take away double it. I'll do your patrol tonight, make sure you keep that in mind, and now disappear. » When she spoke, his voice was so cold it was almost unrecognizable.   
The two boys stared at each other for a few seconds before Terry tried to fix the situation. «Hermione, Susan just drank a little too much and… »   
«You heard Granger. Leave before she take out her wand, not like you she know how to hold it in the right direction. » This time it was not her voice that spoke, but Malfoy's, who with a dry gesture dismissed the two boys. After two seconds of indecision, perhaps deciding that challenging the two sternest Heads of the school was not too wise a thing, the two disappeared, while Hermione remained in her place almost frozen.   
A few minutes passed before he cleared his throat, shrugged, swallowing the bitter toad of humiliation. «Come on, the patrol has just begun. » she tried to keep her voice detached. Without waiting for an answer, she began to walk, heading for the stairs.   
«Stop Granger. »  
«What do you want Malfoy, I don’t have all night to ... »   
«I said stop, shut up once in a lifetime. » He approached and she instinctively stepped back.   
«Leave me alone, Malfoy. And by the way, you shouldn't have intervened, I'm perfectly capable of looking after myself… »   
«Granger, damn it, why are you always so maddening? » He snorted, at the limit of endurance.   
«Why are you so maddening! I mean, what do you want from me, Malfoy? Let's finish this damn patrol! »   
The Slytherin started to answer but ended up reconsider. He nodded stiffly. They finished the tour of the castle in under an hour, and when Hermione, still in the mood underground from the Susan episode, made her way up the stairs that would take her to Gryffindor, she was amazed when she heard Malfoy follow her.  
«What are you going to do, follow me around the castle? » she snorted crossing her arms.   
«There is a party and a lot of alcohol in that tower, which I have not been able to enjoy. » she was totally forgotten the party and even less was in the mood to celebrate after someone he thought was a good friend insulted so deliberately. With a brusque nod she turned and continued walking. Two minutes later, they turned down the corridor of the Gryffindor tower. The portrait was only a few steps away when…  
«Granger! »   
«What's Malfoy? Just another moment and you'll have your damn drink ... » she couldn't finish the sentence because Malfoy unexpectedly grabbed her, placing one hand on her waist, pulling her to him and immediately placing the other on her mouth to stop her screaming. Hermione struggled, her eyes widening. Malfoy's grip was firm, his arm pressed against her waist crushing her against his chest. She could feel how toned it was even through the fabric. The hand over her mouth gently pressed her lips. She could have talked if she wanted to, but he was staring at her with those eyes.   
So intense it made her forget even what he was saying. Merlin, but since when did Malfoy have that effect on her? Unlike when she was a child, that Malfoy no longer gave her fear, or anger, or disgust. It intimidated her and stirred something deep inside her. She tried to think it was antipathy, anger, rivalry. But it seemed to her that he was able to probe her, to study her, to understand what she was thinking. It was absolutely unpredictable, as were her reactions to those strange gestures. When that evening he had looked at her that way, with that dress, that strange expression ... she had felt beautiful, desired.   
«Bones is right when she says you talk way too much, and that you're an annoying know-it-all, and rules-abiding enough to make you sick. » He said, still holding his hand over her mouth. Hermione frowned. If she wanted more insults she would let Susan finish. «But let me express my disappointment at one of her statements. Just because Weasley is an idiot doesn't mean the rest of the world is too. » And having said this, he removed his hand from her mouth, continuing to hold it tightly.   
Hermione could barely break away from that silver gaze and regain some rationality. «Let me go no ...»  
But she couldn't finish the sentence, because Malfoy pulled her closer to him, and kissed her. 

Her eyes widened. Never in her life would she have imagined living such a moment. Malfoy's lips were warm, soft. He didn't try to force her mouth, but only stroked her lips with his, while she remained rigid as a pole.  
Hermione's extremely rational mind screamed at her to break away, to run away immediately. But those soft lips were too tempting.  
She parted her lips with a shudder, lowering her lids, and Draco let out a sigh, when finally, after years of losing sleep over that moment, he kissed her. And he kissed her seriously.  
Their tongues clashed, at first timid, then more and more ravenous. An initially slow and hesitant kiss soon turned into a passionate hug. Hermione squeezed her arms around his neck as Draco's hand dug into her soft curls, squeezing her even tighter against him.  
Draco opened his eyes, but he almost had to suppress a groan. Hermione was totally into the kiss, her eyes closed, her cheeks flushed, her hands slipping into his hair. How long had he been waiting for that moment? Years, too many.  
They broke away only when both of them ran out of air, staring at each other in astonishment.  
«Oh ... I now ... I have to go! » She ended up squealing as she broke away from him slipping into his arms. The boy’s eyes followed her without speaking only increased her clumsiness.  
«I… ouch » her shoulder collided with the wall as she paced awkwardly backwards «Goodnight Malfoy! » She turned red as a tomato and then quickly entered the portrait at a run.

Draco stood there, his hands at his hips. Salazar, he would have the sensation of that body pressed to his and that mouth to his skin for days. He would need several cold showers to calm down. Nonetheless, he allowed the echo of a smile to float on his face as, instead of returning to the party, he retraced his steps, headed for the basement. 

Hermione was running. She didn't bother to take a look at how many people were left in the tower, or how many were greeting them. When Ginny tackled her she just told she had to go to the bathroom urgently, and that she would be off right away.  
She absolutely needed to be alone for a few minutes. Was she totally mad? When she got to her room she quickly sealed the door behind her.   
Think Hermione, think.   
But there was nothing reasonable about what had just happened. 

Holy Godric , Malfoy had just kissed her! How could she have let him do it? It was Malfoy and ... and ... his lips were so soft! She was crazy, definitely crazy. She should have asked Cooman to house her in her Divination tower and never be seen by anyone again in her life.   
She touched her lips, still swollen from the kiss and the way she was biting them. She thought she could still taste Malfoy's mouth on her lips.   
She absolutely had to stop!   
She cleared her throat, pulled back her hair, smoothed her dress, wrinkled where Malfoy had held her. If she didn't get back to the party right away, Ginny would surely have noticed that something was wrong, and she couldn't afford it. When Ginny got it into her head to find something out, she wouldn't give up until she could, but for Merlin, if she had told her about the kiss with Malfoy she would probably have passed out, only to get up and exorcise her.   
With a deep sigh then, she unlocked the door, praying only that the party would be over as soon as possible. She knew, she should never have organized it, it had only brought her trouble. 

They were just six in the morning, when Ginny pushed out of the picture a decidedly tipsy Zabini dragging in turn Daphne, that firmly believes that the type of the common room picture looked like her grandfather Abramas and should have set that picture in their Common Room.   
Hermione dropped wearily into an armchair, staring with desolation at the totally devastated common room amidst glasses, empty bottles rolling around and chairs scattered throughout the room.  
Dean was blissfully snoring lying on his beloved counter, Neville and Luna slept perched on an armchair. Harry had collapsed on one of the sofas, his glasses crooked over his nose, his tie crumpled. Ronald, on the other hand, had gone up to his room with Padma just before, but neither Hermione nor Ginny had any doubts that he was snoring loudly.  
Ginny dropped onto the same sofa where Harry slept and lovingly lifted his head, settling it on her lap and stroking his cheek.  
Hermione gasped, clearly remembering the feel of Malfoy's hand stroking her cheek, neck, shoulders, back and almost shivered, feeling the warmth she had felt at that moment spreading across her body again.  
For all those hours it had been hard not to think about it, but between Neville that, who knows how had found himself hanging from the horn on the fireplace, and Zabini who had improvised a posture contest with large tomes hanging over his head, she had had enough to do to distract herself.  
Besides, the blond had never returned to the party, and Hermione did not know whether to rejoice or be disappointed.  
She could only be happy to escape from that look, and from what she had done, but at the same time, if she thought about the possibility that he kissed her again ... Merlin, she had a mad desire.  
No, no, no. It's Malfoy!  
«Shit! » She heard herself exclaim aloud as she banged her fist on the arm of the chair.  
«Hermione? » She roused herself, raising her eyes and colliding with Ginny’s, who was now staring at her suspiciously and curiously.  
«Yes? » Maybe, if she tried hard enough, she could get away with it.  
«Do you tell me you did the patrol with Malfoy, or do I have to read your mind? »  
Hermione sighed. She should have known, that she wouldn't be able to hide anything from her. She had never been good at lying.  
«Ginny ...» she tried to scoff «Nothing happened, really. »  
«Okay, wait. Legil . .. »   
«Okay no! Wait, I’ll tell you everything. » She waved her hands in the air in panic. «Hold on tight, because I really don't know how to explain this. » She admitted then covering her eyes with hands.   
«Oh come on Hermione! It won't be anything so strange, he won't have kissed you, right? » Ginny had put her wand and looked around in search of her cigarettes. She waited for her friend to send her to hell for what she had dared to insinuate.   
She waited, waited and waited again, but there was too much silence in the room, so much so that if she tried she could hear Ron's snoring from the dormitory floor. 

Struck by a sudden revelation, she stopped looking for cigarettes, and slowly turned her head towards the chair where Hermione was sitting. When she looked at her, she almost felt faint. Hermione was looking at her with a dismayed look that in another context would have made her laugh out loud, her cheeks flushed, and her hands twisted together.  
«Hermione ... you're kidding aren't you?" »  
« Ginny ... »  
« Holy shit. » Said the redhead looking spasmodically for the cigarettes and taking a big drag to calm down.


	6. Chapter 6

Hermione gasped as Draco's mouth moved hungrily over hers, and she groped trying to reach the bed without breaking away from him. The girl's hands ran to his soft blond hair, pulling it lightly.  
Draco broke away from her mouth for a moment to mutter a “Collorpotus” to seal the his room’s door. Merlin, Hermione couldn't even remember how they had gotten to the basement.   
Her hands hooked on the boy's sweater, pulling him up. Draco slipped it off, and immediately returned to capture her lips in another kiss, which made her moan.   
«Granger, I never thought you were so hungry. » between kisses, the Slytherin gave a mischievous grin.   
«Shut up Malfoy! » Draco let out a small moan as Hermione lightly bit his lip, and let his hands down along the girl's hips, then brushing the curve of her butt. Hermione groaned as he grabbed her under her butt to lift her off the ground as if she weighed nothing.   
She crossed his legs on Draco's waist, colliding with the crotch of his pants directly on his most sensitive point, covered only by underwear and trousers. Even though they were both still almost fully clothed she could feel how much he wanted her, and for Godric, she wanted him too. She bit her lip as he gently placed her on the bed, and when he lifted himself from her to look at her, she grab him by tie and pull him down.   
«Hermione! » No, no, who was now? She looked confused at the door to Draco's room, but it was still closed.   
«Hermione! »Something was wrong, Draco would never call her Hermione. The image of Draco's sharp, mischievous face faded as Hermione slowly returned to reality, opening her eyes and staring at the usual burgundy canopy. A dream. A damn erotic dream. She rose slowly on elbows, running a hand over her eyes. 

Once she spilled the sack with Ginny, who had showered her with questions, she had promised herself to stay as far away from Malfoy as possible, and forget about that unfortunate incident, but the boy seemed to want to haunt her even in dreams.   
«Ginny ...» she sighed, rubbing her eyes, sitting up. «But what time is it? »  
«Just after eleven. I woke you up because the tower is still a mess and we have to roll up our sleeves before lunch. What were you dreaming of? You're all red. » the amused voice of the redhead made her eyes suddenly widen.  
«What the hell are you saying ... I'm not blushing at all. » She jumped up as if someone had stung her.  
«Ahh, I understand. Did you dream of a certain Head Boy huh? »   
«Shh , are you crazy ?! »   
«Who do you feel here?»  
«I don’t care who hears us. » gesticulated Hermione nervous «You don't have to bring up the subject anymore, you have to forget it, as if it never existed, is that clear?»   
Maybe if Ginny had not mentioned that horrendous episode anymore, she would be able to forget it. But how? As soon as she closed her eyes she felt Malfoy's grip, his lips on hers. With a desperate moan he took her face in hands.  
«Ginny... » she called in a plaintive voice. «What do I do now? »   
«I don't understand why you have all these problems. Now you take a shower, put on some concealer for those scary dark circles, get dressed and wander around the castle. Maybe Malfoy is waiting for you in some corner to kiss you ... » he concluded with a voice full of malice.   
«No, no. Nothing will ever happen again between me and Malfoy, ever. »Hermione shook her head in terror.   
«Hermione, he doesn't eat you, he's just a boy! » Ginny laughed amused.   
«Why don't you get angry and scream at me that I betrayed you all by kissing him? » Hermione stared at her. If she had told Harry and Ron, which she would never, ever do, they would have collapsed to the ground in a faint . Once they got back they would organize a hunt for the killer in the castle with torches and pitchforks to kill him.   
«Because as far as I'm concerned you haven't betrayed anyone Herm. Especially not with Malfoy, who has spent two years enslaved by Voldemort just so as not to have that degenerate father he finds himself killed. You're perfectly capable of looking after yourself, and if you even dream of Malfoy, your subconscious is probably trying to tell you that you like it, but your stubborn one doesn't want to understand. »   
«I don’t like him! What happened yesterday was a mistake. Merlin, how did it happen to him to kiss me? » She sank again.   
«Maybe he likes you. » Ginny snorted in exasperation. Hermione was as smart in school as she was late in love. It had taken her months to realize that she didn't have a damn bad thing about Ron and was just stubborn, and at that rate it would take her years to realize that she had a crush on Malfoy, and most likely Malfoy on her, if hadn't given her a shake.   
Several times Ginny, in fact, had caught the blond eyeing Hermione in a strange way. The first few times she had snapped to attention, pondering some possible attack from the Slytherin, but she soon realized that Malfoy was staring at her like a perfectly cooked teenager.   
She had tried to investigate with Daphne and Pansy, but as good snakes as they were it was impossible to dig a spider out of the hole. While all through the school they did nothing but run gossip with the same speed as a Bludger, the Slytherins carefully kept themselves out of the fray, but at the same time they were aware of everything and everyone.   
«Sure, do you think Malfoy would like a… Mudblood like me? » Said Hermione suddenly nervous. Ginny noticed the nervous movement of her left arm, which immediately pulled into her lap. She knew that if he lifted Hermione's pink flowered pyjamas she would find the whitish scar that Bellatrix had carved on her arm.   
«Hermione ...» she dropped her sarcastic tone to tinge with sweetness and placed her hand right on her arm. «I believe there is no person in the world, Mudblood, Pureblood, Muggle, who could ever be more worthy of you for anything. »   
Hermione handed back a small smile bright, relaxing the shoulders. «Thanks Gin ... for everything. »  
«You know you can count on me. Unless Harry fell in love with you. At that point I would throw you down the stairs and for good measure I would curse you for life. » The redhead replied calmly, as if she was talking about the weather.   
Hermione burst out laughing, pulling her swollen curls back with one hand. «Come on… » she hoisted hweself out of bed.   
«Let's get started and fix this tower. And Ginny… »  
She turned to look at the redhead with jeans already in her hand. «Yes? » She said with an innocent look.   
«Forget the Malfoy’s thing. Nothing will ever happen between us, clear? »   
Ginny nodded very serious. After Hermione closed the bathroom door behind her, she let a smile come to her face, and pulled a cigarette out of her pocket. She was ready to swear anything Malfoy wouldn't let go. One of the things he had most in common with Hermione, and that when those two got something in their heads, nothing and no one could make them give up. 

«Wake up. » An ironic voice entered his brain, annoyingly numb from sleep.  
«Are you drooling Draco? How ladylike you are. »   
The blond continued to ignore him, emitting only a grunt in response.   
«Who did you go to for diction class, to Hagrid's dog ? »   
He moved his hand groping to find the wand, which is usually held on the bedside table, ready for anything. Maybe an early morning “Silencio” would once and for all persuade Blaise to leave him alone. When he did not find the wand, probably because the wizard had prudently moved it, he just turned away, without even opening his eyes.   
«Get the hell out of here Blaise, I'm sleeping. »  
«It's eleven o'clock, Theo is not there, and I'm bored. Get up I told you! »   
Salazar, if he had killed him at that moment, would anyone have noticed?   
«Draco…»   
«What the hell do you want? »   
«There’s Granger out of the dormitory looking for you. »   
He opened one eye, looking poison the boy grinning brilliantly, wrapped in a gray silk suit, with loosened tie and coat in one hand.   
«Screw you. »  
«By the way, what did you do yesterday? When she returned, it looked like she had seen a ghost. We told you no hexes or curses, if I remember correctly. »   
Draco grinned satisfied, even opening the other eye. Slowly, he raised himself on his elbows, rubbing his face with hand, eliminating the last traces of sleep. Not deigning to answer him about Hermione's comment, he threw his legs out of bed, standing up.   
«I mean, are you leaving so you don't tell me anything? »  
«I Stun you if you don't stop Blaise. » The one said in a flat voice.   
«Then something happened! » Another time Draco did not deign to answer him in the least, he simply went to his bathroom and shut himself in, to take a regenerating shower.   
«All right, keep your secrets then. » He said in an exasperated voice. «I'm going to the Common Room, who knows if someone isn't friendlier than you. »

Zabini left the room grinning. He would never admit it in front of anyone, but he had waited months hoping that Draco would at least partially redeem some of that serenity that had been taken away from him. He emerged from the dungeons, swift and graceful, the perfect graceful step, and headed swiftly to the Great Hall. At the Slytherin table, which was almost deserted, Theo and Pansy were enjoying their coffee calmly. When he returned that night, he had had to ask Daphne for hospitality because the door to the room he shared with Theo was strangely sealed. Theo was the first to meet his friend's eyes. Blaise just nodded, as if he were accepting a fact, agreeing to his friend's unspoken request, who silently instructed him not to come up with any of his jokes. Too bad for him.   
«Blaise, what happened? Did you buy a new tie? » Pansy raise the nose from the cafe. «You look strangely happy today. »   
«Oh, my dear, nothing. » he grinned. «I was just seeing how lucky today is for the ones of us who’re in love, I guess. »   
Pansy gave him a smile, while Theo took a mischievous look. «Draco? »   
Blaise nodded. «I don't know anything, but this morning, as soon as I mentioned Miss Granger to him, he didn't try to kill me as usual, it's already a goal. »   
Theo nodded, looking around to make sure no one listened to them. 

That morning the entire house of Slytherin seemed to have fallen into hibernation. The table was half-empty, probably most of the students were still asleep.  
«Do you know what would make me happy instead? » Said Pansy . «That you do something for Daphne. You call Draco an idiot, but you're not doing any better. »   
Blaise stared at her silently for a few seconds, then winced. «The only thing I’ll do is take a little bit of sun to make me disappear this terrible dark circles. »  
With a gesture he get up and leave the two friends, getting out the castle and walking calmly towards the courtyard.

Draco found himself for the umpteenth time rethinking the kiss from the night before with Granger. Initially, he feared she would curse him as soon as possible, and was about to give up when he felt the girl's stiffness against him. Then, she let herself go, for some reason, and finally kissed him.  
That girl had the strange power of making him freak out doing absolutely nothing. Even the short sighs she let out in the countless times they kissed had excited him so much that he literally had to force himself not to press her against the wall and take her there straight away. But he knew it wouldn't be wise at all, and he cared about his life.  
Now, in the shower, he was mulling over what to do. If he knew even the slightest bit of Granger, she probably wanted to see Voldemort revived in person rather than him at that moment.  
He had to be careful then, he didn't have to force her, or he risked losing only a Stunning Spell. He moaned when he remembered how she had pressed against his body, how she had responded to his kisses, how beautiful she was, with her swollen lips, the tangled curls from her hands, that dress that had risen a little too much on her thighs when he had lifted her on her toes ..  
Oh Salazar! On impulse, he turned the knob of the water, setting it to cold. He absolutely had to calm down. 

Ten minutes later, regaining control of himself, he left the bathroom. Only then he noticed that on his desk, a silvery sheen encircled a parchment taped with the Hogwarts crest. He frowned and reached out to take it. He knew that the spell was done in such a way that by breaking the sealing wax, the sender would know that he had arrived at his destination, and the sender in question could not be other than the hag who administered the school with an almost touching pedantry. His mouth twisted into an annoyed grin as he opened the letter. 

To the Head Boy Malfoy,  
you’re required in my office at 15:00 pm this afternoon.  
The meeting will take place in the presence of the Heads of all Houses, to discuss an event that requires my and your attention.  
No delays or absences will be tolerated.  
Minerva McGonagall

Draco snorted loudly. All we needed was her to complicate his life.

At the same time, at the Gryffindor Tower, between a tiredly spoken " Scratch and Net " and some jugs of coffee stolen from the common room, about twenty Gryffindor zombies were trudging wearily into the Common Room.  
Someone, like Harry, had given up on the laudable intention of helping to clean up. The hero of the wizarding world was thrown on the sofa, his dark circles so deep that they could be seen from under his glasses, his vacant gaze lost in the void as he turned a cup of coffee in his hand.  
Ronald had never come out of his room, no one doubted he was sleeping, as Padma had come down a few minutes earlier muttering something that sounded like "I have to get some damn wax plugs." to then head towards the Ravenclaw tower .   
Hermione, pitying her, at the same time hoped with all her heart that no teacher would meet her in the corridors, as Patil clearly had a not indifferent hangover face, and smelled of FireWhiskey from meters away.   
Ginny was the only one who seemed to have strangely regained her will to live, and occasionally threw jokes and mischievous glances at her who, dressed in jeans and a Muggle T-shirt, dispensed orders around the room, in such a loud voice that probably someone would have thrown her a Silencio, if she wasn’t Hermione Granger. Dean Thomas had slipped away an hour earlier, after waking up from the invigorating nap he had pressed on the counter, which Hermione had mercifully left intact, making him disappear only after the boy had gone up to the dorm to take a shower.   
Hermione rubbed her tired eyes, and for a moment she thought the sight was playing tricks on her. A parchment surrounded by a white gleam had appeared directly under her nose, bearing the seal of Hogwarts. With an uncertain hand, she opened it: 

Dear Hermione,  
your presence is required in my office at 15:00 pm this afternoon.  
The meeting will take place in the presence of the Heads of all Houses, to discuss an event that requires my and your attention.  
No delays or absences will be tolerated.  
Minerva McGonagall  
She turned to Harry, noting that the message had been delivered to him too. The letter hung in front of the loveseat, where he was snoring beautifully with his head on his chest, and his cup of coffee dripping onto the floor. Ginny, who read the note over Hermione's shoulder disinterestedly, followed her gaze and then laughed as she flicked the note for Harry to sit on the table and wiped the coffee on the floor, sending the cup to do company to the parchment.  
The young Gryffindor read the message twice before giving in to panic.  
It was over. The McGonagall would certainly expell her. She had surely found out about the party. For Godric, she would kill her. 

15:00 pm came in long agony for Hermione who, in panic, had also refused to go down to lunch with her friend, wishing only to disappear and sink into her bed before receiving news of her expulsion for practically violating all the school rules in one night.  
Ginny, much less worried and much less diplomatic, had gone up to her brother's room to throw the King out of bed. Ronald had come out of the room roaring a lion's hello, before a shuffle from Ginny hit him right on the head.   
«You good-for-nothing slacker, you slept all day while we cleaned up, don't you dare show that rested air or I'll Stun you! »   
He had put the power strip to their rightful owner with a Depulso spell , only to find himself, suspended to float on the ceiling, wriggling. Hermione, raising her eye to the sky had dissolved the spell, totally forgetting to bring him back to the ground slowly and sending him crashing to the floor, surrounded by the laughter of all present. Ops.

At 2:50 pm the girl was standing nervously in front of the phoenix statue in the Headmaster's office. Beside her, Harry seemed to be considering whether it was a good idea to slip into the niche of the nearby statue to take a nap rather than think about their imminent expulsion.  
«Harry, how can you be so quiet? A misfortune is about to happen to us! » She said at the umpteenth yawn of the dark-haired man, who scratched his nose in response.   
«Herm, if McGonagall found out about the party, she would have come to the tower to expel everyone present one by one. I'm sure that's not the reason. » He said, giggling.   
Hermione stared at him, frowning. It could actually make sense. The McGonagall was not certainly inviting her to expel her indeed.   
«How come you didn't think about exposing your theory to me four hours ago when I was busy yelling at the whole common room for that damn party? »  
«Why should I stop such a funny scene? » He chuckled. «It looked like I was going to explode, a priceless sight. »   
Hermione muttered annoyed something before you pull a slap on the nape.   
«Good afternoon guys. » Four voices coming from the east side of the corridor interrupted Hermione from uttering a sentence that was not very suitable for the situation. Hermione craned her neck past Harry and saw Padma Patil, Michael Corner, Susan Bones and Justin Finch- Fletchley appear in sequence as they emerge from the hall. Hermione returned the two Ravenclaw greetings and shot a decidedly chilling look at Susan, who immediately blushed when she saw her. She tried hard not to think about what the girl had spat in her face last night, or what had happened after. She had much bigger trouble to worry about, which bore the name of Minerva McGonagall.   
She almost sighed in relief when he saw no member of the Slytherin house following them. She wasn't psychologically or physically ready to see Malfoy again, so she hoped that from the absolute disrespect that the Slytherins had for the rules, which almost equalled Harry's, Daphne and Malfoy had decided to stay in the dungeons and she hadn’t to find herself and Malfoy locked in a room with six other people and the principal. 

Unfortunately for her, however, not even the Slytherins seemed able to challenge the headmaster's authority, because thirty seconds later on the opposite side of the corridor, with an indolent step Draco and Daphne made their appearance.  
Hermione swallowed hard, hoping no one would look at her, because she really couldn't take her eyes off the blonde walking towards her.  
Like everyone else, he wore the school uniform. Although it was Sunday, in fact, no one had seemed the case to present themselves to the principal in informal clothes. However, he had chosen not to wear the sweater, as she had done by the way, as that day was inexplicably hot. So he kept the white shirt with the first button undone, the tie a little loose.   
Had he always been this good? Why the day before she felt absolutely nothing seeing him and now she felt like she was on fire?   
As he slipped his hands out of his pocket, Hermione tried to push out of her head the urge to reach out and straighten the blond lock that had just slipped over his eyes.  
Give yourself a little attitude, she imposed himself, straightening her back and trying to keep a neutral expression   
«Granger, are you sure you're okay? You look a little hot. » Daphne asked mischievously.  
Draco simulated a cough, probably to hide a grin, staring his gray eyes into those of the girl who was actually flushed like a child.  
«Well thanks! » A strangely croaking voice came out as she mimicked the act of waving with one hand. «I'm just a hot day. » She was literally on fire, and the eyes that were staring at her seemed to burn her skin.

Harry, giving further proof of how his neurons only worked when the safety of the wizarding world was at stake, did not notice at all the strange exchange of glances between the two heads of the school, while Susan kept her eyes stubbornly fixed on the ground, Justin with an absolutely vacant look tried to understand why she had such a bizarre behaviour, and Michael and Padma had started chatting thickly about Merlin only knew what.  
Malfoy didn't say hello to anyone even by mistake, just nodding his head.  
Harry snorted. «You might as well say hello to Malfoy, a simple courtesy to humans. »  
He returned with equal affection. «Potter, glad to see that you are still breathing today .»   
«Don't, please. »Said Daphne« I slept little, and I have a sensitive wand. »

Harry opened his mouth indignantly. « Greengrass and you'll see ...»  
Daphne cut him off with a grin. «I was joking Potter. Ginny would kill me if I touched you. » She said quietly.  
Harry seemed to miss the connection that Ginny and Daphne had befriended for months now, but he cautiously opted for silence.  
«But I'd quietly Stun you Scarred, so close that oven. »  
Hermione turned to glare at Malfoy, who was lazily leaning against the column. Mistake. He was already looking at her. She turned away in frustration, preventing herself from blushing again. For Godric , she was a Head Girl !   
Regained her usual control of the situation, she cleared his throat. «If we are all in it, let’s go.»   
Without waiting for an answer, she approached the statue and spoke the password.   
Stop thinking about Malfoy and do your job. She gave himself a final mental shake and stepped on the first step, praying that for once Harry had guessed right. 

At that moment her cultured mind was unable to give birth to a dirty word worthy of her mood. She found herself thinking that if they expelled her, she would almost be happier.  
The McGonagall spoke with gentle and joyful voice, while her every word she felt collapse.  
«I have summoned you here to tell you that I and the whole teacher body have decided the following. On New Year's Eve, Hogwarts will host a ball dedicated to the rebirth of this school. For us it is symbolically the beginning of a new year, of a new world. The war we left behind has changed us all, and we want to celebrate it. It will be an event in which you’ll be deeply concerned, because you Head Boy together will take care of the organization. Invitations, decorations, music, dinner, everything you need. My wish is that you all work together precisely to avoid any kind of division. So far, there have been far too many. » She shot a piercing glance at the Slytherins, Head Boy Malfoy's not-too-happy air, and then at Harry, who obviously missed.   
«Professor excuse me ... eight people are still too few people to organize an event of this magnitude. Already the students are a considerable number, then I imagine it would be appropriate to also invite the Minister of Magic, the directors of the Auror office and ... well, there are several factors to consider. » Michael Corner intervened once the principal finished her speech.   
«Corner, feel free to ask your housemates to help you, the important thing will be for me to receive constant updates on your work, I would say at least every two weeks to make sure you are able to work together. » The headmaster pointed out again. Hermione felt a little pale. 

Perfect . Only that morning she started planning all her days to get away from Malfoy as much as she could, and now that! Working side by side with him until New Year's Eve.  
She roused herself when she realized that McGonagall had started talking again and was dismissing the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff schoolmasters , inviting the others to stay instead. When Susan, Padma, Michael and Justin closed the door behind her, McGonagall allowed herself a wider smile.  
«As for you ... needless to say that your presence will have a double meaning. You will not be there in the role of Head Boy. Miss Granger, Mr. Potter ... we literally owe you and Mr. Weasley to still be here today, and in contrast to your fellow Slytherins we owe most of the funds that allowed us to rebuild the school. »  
Hermione was shocked by that revelation and turned almost in awe looking at the two Slytherins, who did not move a muscle.  
Could she have misunderstood her? Luckily for him he did not have to express himself because Harry very subtly broke out:   
«Excuse me professor, did you say funds? Do you mean galleons? »   
To reply was not McGonagall or anyone present, but the picture hanging over the head of McGonagall . 

In fact, a grim Severus Snape emerged from the edge of the golden frame, looking at the Gryffindors with his usual disgusted expression. Ironically she answered him. «No, peanuts. Of course, he means galleons Potter. "   
The Slytherins at the sight of their teacher bowed their head in greeting, while Dumbledore, the frame next to Snape chuckled softly.   
«Come on Severus , after all, the contributions from Mrs. Nott, Zabini, Malfoy, Greengrass and Parkinson had never been made known, it's obvious the boys don't know about it. »  
The McGonagall nodded to the old principal, continuing to address the boys. «Exactly. None of your comrades ever wanted to make this situation known, but it seems fair to me to thank them publicly after all they have done for us. »  
«Headmaster McGonagall , actually my companions and I would like to ask you to change your mind. » Daphne took a few steps forward. «We don't think it's necessary, and we don't need any credit, we acted in the only way that seemed right at the time. »  
The McGonagall wrinkled her confused face then turning to Snape . «Severus , it doesn't seem correct… say something you, after all they were your students…»   
«Although I agree with you Minerva, I don't see how we could. They have to decide, and if they want to remain anonymous, I think they should. » Snape's voice was laconic as usual.   
«We are sure of it professor. » Daphne interjected again, while Malfoy just nodded.   
Hermione, on the other hand, was shocked. She had no idea that they had paid for the rebuilding. After the end of the war, she almost immediately went in search of her parents, and when she returned she found the school already partially rebuilt, as well as Diagon Alley, the Ministry.   
She had no idea that it was all due to a group of boys just eighteen.   
«Okay. I continue to be against it, but if that's what you want ... » then he turned to the Gryffindors. «At least I can count on your presence right? You cannot escape this recognition, I would not allow it. »   
Hermione, immediately tried to change her mind. «Professor… if you allow, I think only Harry should enjoy this privilege. Ronald and I haven't really done anything compared to him and it doesn't seem like… »   
«No, Herm , please don't start over. Without you I would probably have been killed on the first day. »  
«Certainly Potter, you would have been. » Malfoy's flat voice broke in. Hermione blushed as Harry mumbled something not very polite he didn't dare say aloud in front of McGrannit and countless headmasters hanging on the walls.   
«I agree with Mr. Potter Miss Granger. I will not take no for an answer. » Hermione did not dare reply, although I already regretted.   
She hated the popularity they had gained after Voldemort's death. Harry had so insisted on giving credit to the two of them too, and Ronald instead enjoyed being revered by the kids, so she tried to adapt, but showing off at a dance in front of everyone would have been little less than torture for her. After exchanging the latest information and scheduled the first organization review meeting, the principal's office emptied.   
Draco took one last look at Severus, and Hermione paused to think how close their relationship really must be, if, even dead, Snape seemed to be talking to him with a glance. Once back in the corridor, after a small exchange of sarcastic jokes, the group separated, the two Slytherins headed towards the basement, and they towards the tower. Just before turning the corner Hermione couldn't help but turn around, and as if he had read her mind, she found herself staring into Draco's eyes, half turned towards her. She felt his heart beat a little harder and before she could restrain herself, she raised a hand in a wave of greeting. Then she ran away.


End file.
